Because I Can, That's Why
by Verdigurl
Summary: Because if it wasn't for that stupid english essay which had to include my father who I've never even met, I wouldn't be on this deadly island, stuck with a pervert cat. That's why. Rated: T, OC :D
1. Essay time!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction.**

**Because I Can, that's Why**

**Chapter 1**

**~o0o~**

My journey started with a thousand words, and me, sitting at the back of the classroom, groaning quietly into my desk.

Now it wasn't a thousand words of _this is stupid_, three hundred and thirty three times for each word because we would all agree, that would be a stupid waste of someone's time.

Not that it wouldn't be fun.

And not because I'm crap at English, because I'm not. I'm actually quite good at it. (It's the only thing I'm good at.) As I watched everybody already scribbling away on their plain white pieces of assignment papers, mine remained blank on one side. The side that _was filled with at least something_ was my mum's side of the family. One line going from me to Mum and then two lines splitting to Granny and Poppa. This was the main extent of my family tree and looking at it now, it's pretty sad.

Our homeroom teacher, who was also our English teacher, stood at the front of the room and clapped her hands twice and pushed up her red-rimmed glasses. With her arms planted firmly on her slender hips, which all the guys stared at, she spoke in a loud, superior voice. "Guys, guys! Markus, stop staring at Oksana's breasts and pay more attention!"

Yeah, that got the blushing boys attention.

"This will be you're assignment for the next two weeks! You are to research both of your mother and fathers families. Like where are their ancestors from? What do they do for a job? And what is home like for you!"

I sighed and leaned on my hand. She sounded much like a peeping Tommy. Tory. Whatever.

"I don't want any excuses. Maybe in the case of death or a nuclear bombing but I severely doubt that will happen here is the good ole US of A!" She yelled, pointing a finger to the sky. Then, the next thirty minutes were me looking frantically at Addie for help and then me covering my work with my entire body when the teacher walked past, yelling "_Don't look at it! It'll blind you and you'll regret it for the rest of your life! You don't want that, so you!?" _

Addie noticed my frantic mood. "Phillipa. Calm the fudge down. We only have three minutes left, then its lunch."

I withered into my arms and groaned. This sounded more like Biology class than English.

**~o0o~**

"So *munch munch* what made you freak out in English?" Addie asked, munching on a tomato and cheese sandwich. It was now lunchtime and we were sitting alone on the roof. I had meatball sandwiches with lettuce today. Tomato sauce was slopping out the sides. "I hope it wasn't because of Oksana, because, trust me, yours are waaay bigger."

I squeaked at her blunt comment and looked down inconspicuously at my chest. That was really unnecessary. "You didn't need to say that out loud…."

"Seriously Pipi? What's the matter? Usually you would scream and then make comments on how my chest is as flat as a cutting board." She pressed her chest for emphasis. I didn't think it was like a cutting board. A cup's have their plusses. Like they don't give back aches like mine do. "Does it have to do with your non-existent Dad?"

I nodded, my short, black hair bobbing in front of my face. I gave an _I-don't-know-what-to-do _look through my curls. "I literally have _nothing_ on him. What he looked like or even his name! The only thing I do know is that I got my black hair from his side because Mamma and Granny and Poppa all have blonde hair!"

"Have you tried asking her?"

"Yeah, but she usually changes the subject or asks Daniel something." Daniel's my stepfather. He and Momma had a kid, my little brother, Mason. He's six. I can see it now, Mamma asking Daniel in her voice _Dannnyyy~ Can you help me open this pickle jar? It's reeeaaallly hard!_

"Then go look through photo albums and old boxes." She swallowed, crumbs on her face. "Surely you'd have his name on your birth records, or a photo of him, right?"

Hm. That may work.

**~o0o~**

As usual, it was only me and Mason home after school. (I have to pick him up.) Neither Mum nor Daniel get home till about five, so knowing that I'd have a lot of time to myself, I flicked the television on for Mason to watch Digimon. Then, I took of my stuffy school uniform off and quietly snuck up into the attic, looking for the box named _memories _in my Momma's neat handwriting. It didn't take me long to find it, but most of the time I spent up there was trying to get it out from under _all the other _boxes. Still being a stealthy nin-nin (1), I placed the box carefully in my room, under my bed, and closed the door, jogging back into the kitchen. I guess it was a good thing then that Mason was a complete cartoon cutie, since he didn't even notice me leaving the room.

So then, I tied my apron and turned to face him, with a cleaver in my left hand and some cabbage in my right. "So Mason, hows about we have some coleslaw tonight?"

**~o0o~**

I ate my dinner in the comfort of my room, my IPod speakers pumping out the lyrics from _Anyway _by Cee lo Green. The box was an old supermarket box, advertising paper-towels on all sides, with tape on the front side, scribbled over with black marker. I finished my mouthful and placed the plate on the desk and opened the musty box. I firstly nearly choked to death on the amount of dust that came out. Wow, Momma must not have been in this box for yonks. I pulled out a teal coloured photo album and quickly looked through the pages. This was Mason's baby book. All the photos were of him, of course. Daniel nervously holding him for the first time. Momma, Mason and I all squeezing into one photo as Momma held the camera up. I was eight at the time. I placed that one to the left and dug deeper. I found an old pile of photos and placed them to the side, deciding to go through them later. Then finally, after about half an hour of weaving through the mess, I came across a piece of folded A4 paper at the bottom. This was my birth certificate and….poo. Yup, this was defiantly mine and yet, it only had Momma's name. Nothing else. Which meant that either my biological father wasn't present at my birth or that…..

He didn't know that I existed at all.

I facepalmed. Aw man, this crap just got harder.

"What are you doing?"

Aww fudge sticks. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder at Momma who somehow got past a closed door and stood with a pissed look on her face, arms on hips. The door was mysteriously shut again too. I blame the pixies. You know the ones that live under Marco's bed.

I looked around and then back up at her. "I-I, uh, haveaprojectatschool."

Her eyebrow rose. "Project huh?"

"Yeah. Family project for English."

"Don't tell me, you're looking for clues again, Ms Drew? (2)"

I slammed the ground dramatically with my fists and groaned. "Moommmmmmaaaaaaa-ahh-aa! Please! This is important!"

She sat down on my bed. "You say that every time."

"Because it is! I really do want to know who my father is! I want to know how you met!" I was trying to think of more words so that she wouldn't change the subject. "Do you think that if I try to meet him that I will stop loving you guys? You're my family. Daniel is a great guy. But Momma, you know me…."

She raised her hand and nodded her head, sighing fond fully, looking a little sad. "Your biological father…" She sighed." Where do you want me to start?"

"A name would be nice."

"His name….was Reborn. He never gave me any other name, but it was all I needed. He was Italian. Or still is, if he's still alive." She placed a hand on her cheek; giving me a look that said _don't you tell your stepfather that I said this._" He was a smooth talker. He had me from hello. And I thought it was going to last, but when I found out I was pregnant with you, I had no idea what I was going to do. Granny found out and she reacted badly. So we moved to America. I didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye."

I could see tears brimming in her eyes and hoped that Daniel didn't come upstairs at this moment. "Where did you meet him?"

She smiled. "Aha, I met him of Mafia Island. We were on holiday there and I met him by the pool~" Momma was blushing at her own memory, giddily unaware of me slapping my knee. "Go Momma! You player!"

She snapped out of her blissfulness and thwacked me in the head. "Watch it, shorty."

Momma stood, looked around at everything and then made a move for the doorway. "Clean up when you're done too."

I nodded and piled the albums into the box, when out of one of the albums spewed out photos on the floor. I swore and collected them together, staring at the top one. It showed a version of a nineteen year old Momma smiling with a white beach dress, hand in hand with a tall tanned man in a flash suit. He wore a black fedora with an orange strip around the cone. Oh yeah, I defiantly got his hair colour. He looked contempt. Hm.

Reborn. That was a strange name.

Mafia Island. Even stranger in retrospect.

I smiled, stomped down the stairs and yelled. "MOMMA! I KNOW WHERE I WANNA GO FOR MY BIRTHDAY THIS YEAR!"

**~o0o~**

**(1)- Stealthy nin-nin! (Puts hands together) Look! I'm being Happy from Fairy Tail! :D**

**(2)- Nancy Drew, girl detective.**

**Hi Guys! :D**

**Did you like it? It's my first Reborn Fanfiction, so please be nice to me and leave a review on the way out, aye? Make this Kiwi happy, will you?**

**-Verdigurl**


	2. Never trust the talking Black Cat

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction.**

**Because I Can, that's Why**

**Chapter 2**

**~o0o~**

"You're going away?"

I nodded, posing in the middle of the sidewalk. We were on our way to school, just one day away from our two weeks of holidays. "Yussss, didn't you hear me yelling at my Momma the day that we got given that stupid essay?"

Addie swished her bag in long strides with her arm, remaining collective and cool, in any situation, as always. "No. No I did not. I was probably preoccupied with something else like….listening to something important."

I thwacked her on the head, speaking in a Muppet voice. "I find that offensive. I demand cookies as compensation."

"You said that last week about me eating your food."

"With good reason too! How'd you feel if I randomly ate your delicious food when you just finished an hour long biology test?!" I yelled, heads turning and then going back to their own business. It wasn't unusual for me to do unexpected things, as everybody learned with the salt-vinegar chips and avocado incident. Addie smiled at my upset face.

Oh…she was so asking for a punch.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, I'm gonna be leaving for the holidays as part of that stupid essay project."

"Why? Is this to do with your father?" She asked, taking out her earphones.

"Yup."

"Then why don't you do it on your stepfather?" She pointed out, putting them in her pocket. Up ahead, the tip tops of the school roofs could be seen as we climbed the hill. "He's the one that took care of you."

Well, that's true. He's been a dad to me since the day I met him, and even though my first impression of him wasn't the most appropriate, I loved him as a fatherly figure. Mind you, he _was_ the only one to fill that position in the early days. My head tilted upwards, following in the path of a flying duck.

She had a point. Even if it was one that I wouldn't admit, because that would mean that she would think that she had superiority. And that's a no-no.

"I will question his presence and position in my household in my paper, but I've wanted to find this guy forever. Ask him how he's doing. Then kick him for getting Mum pregnant."

Her eyebrow rose. "You do know you're the result of that?"

I faked gasping, my mouth morphing into an o. "Nah, you don't say?"

She giggled and scrunched her nose. "Well, tell me miss, where you off to? Hawaii?"

"Nope, although I can see you're reasoning there. I am naturally tanned, after all. But no, not Hawaii. I'm off to a place called Mafia Island!"

"That sounds a bit…...foreshadowing."

My immediate thought was of men in expensive Italian black suits with MK-47's and slicked back hair. Old war fighters flying overhead. Madness everywhere. You know, back in the 1920's where people _actually_ had style.

Seemed like a nice place. "It looked cool on the brochure."

She stopped in her step and I looked back as people passed us. "What?"

How come you're going there in particular? Can't you find stuff about him on the Internet?"

"I tried but there was either very little information that was useless or the stuff that I did find was blocked." I shrugged. Yes, I'd tried. Many frustrating times. "And that's where he and mum met. I figured that maybe somebody would've seen or heard from him so I'm planning to investigate."

We passed through the school gates, just as the morning bell rung. The next time I'd hear it, it'd be time to start packing my bags.

Hell school, just end already!

**~o0o~**

The reality of this situation was that school didn't really end till three thirty. And before I could run off into the sunset, I had to go through the last class of school, PE.

How convenient.

And strangely enough, I'd made it out of the first round of Ultimate Dodge ball (Where boundaries don't matter and head/groin shots earn you extra points.) alive without injury. (I.E – I stood out of the way, shrieking whenever a ball came near me.) Addie was much more into P.E though, and she was mainly the reason for me surviving. (While I shrieked, she'd deflect the incoming nuclear dodge balls.) I gave her a high-five and we sat on a spare bench as the teacher drew up new teams, since apparently our side had dominated.

"Ready for some more ass-kicking, my fine feline friend?" She asked, purring strangely.

I licked my fist for fun. "Me no neko. But me say yes to zee ass-kicking!"

The whistle blew and we headed back into the battlefield, ready for action.

And yes. I defiantly got my ass kicked.

**~o0o~**

Eventually, the longest day I had experienced (although technically, it had been like every other day.) had ended. I had already said goodbye to Addie, who promised me that she'd see me off at the airport, when it happened.

My ears got trolled.

At first I played the voice off as a trick from my brain, probably telling me that I should sleep more. I snorted and continued walking down the footpath, up the windy hill. Then, I took a left into the alleyway that lead to the street my house was on when I heard it again, this time, closer.

"'Sup. "Said the black cat.

Yes, I am seriously not kidding. The cat just 'sup-ped me. The cat just _talked._

And so, being mind-boggled by the fact that all common knowledge of cats had been erased from my tiny brain, the most sensible, and probably the only, thing I could say back was. "Uh…Hello?"

The cat was sitting on top of a brick wall, looking down at me. It stretched its jaw. "Is that the only thing you can say to me? Because, really, you've never heard of a talking cat before, have you?"

"Um…"

It waved its paw. "Hello? Anything living in that smallish human head of yours?"

I snapped out of the trance. "Oh what? Oh yes, uh, I mean…um, can I pat you?"

"Why?" It asked.

"To see if you're real."

In return for answering stupidly, I got attacked in the face with sharpened claws that seemed real enough. "Aaaaa, okay okay! I'm sorry for doubting your existence! I believe it! I believe it now!"

"Good." It hopped back onto the wall and licked its paw victoriously. "My name is Allemande. What is your name human?"

I paused. "My name's Phillipa. Tell me, why can you talk? Because the only cat that I know that can talk is a meowth and that's a Pokémon."

Allemande stretched and started walking towards the direction of my house. I shrugged and followed, thinking that I'd need to start making the pizza dough soon for tomorrow's dinner. "To others, I'm just a normal stray cat. But to you, I talk. That's because you have an ability to understand me. This is most likely a hereditary mutation that you've gotten from either one of your parents."

My parents? Seriously, what kind of madness is this? "We don't have any animals at home, so I'm sure Mum can't. She's not much of an animal lover."

"Then your father?"

"Maybe." I said, rubbing the base of my neck. "I wouldn't know."

I opened the gate and walked to the front door, opening my backpack and digging around for the house key. Later, Mum would ask where the cat came from, but for now, Allemande said, in a _you know I'm right voice_. "Oh, and don't speak to me when others are around you. They might think you've gone a bit mad."

I groaned. Ugh, maybe I already have.

**~o0o~**

**Hey Everybody! First off, Merry Christmas! I wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas. Luckily, I found a free Wi-Fi access while on holiday so I think I'll be able to do more quickly now! :)**

**Thank you to the Followers: DarkMistX, Nanael107, Reborn-Story-Reader, Viper'sGirl and VividStarRose**

**And to the Favers: DarkMistX, Reborn-Story-Reader and VividStarRose**

**And to those who Reviewed: **

**Viper'sGirl: Nyaa~ Thank you! You're Uber nice, I hope you stick around! :)**

**Guest: Hello. Well, I don't ever remember **_**saying**_** that Phillipa was Tsuna. She isn't BTW. So that Non-canon anger was rather unnecessary. Have a nice day and thank you for reviewing~**

**Alright, my ranting is over. Please review! Trust me, the chapters will get longer, but I'm in the middle of my holiday overseas so it's sometimes difficult to write, so I'll try where I can.**

**Merry Christmas. Happy new year. Stay alive Bros.**

**-Verdigurl**


	3. And this is why

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction.**

**Because I Can, that's Why**

**Chapter 3**

**~o0o~**

_A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us. To live is to be slowly born._

_Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

**~o0o~**

I first learned that Allemande was a fairly mellow dude, when he wanted to be. He wasn't picky with his meals and preferred to be sitting in the sun when taking a cat-nap. Couldn't blame him. Cats do that sort of thing, right?

However, most cats don't talk. At least, in human terms.

He made it quite clear to me at the boarding dock about his thoughts about certain people.

"Oh look at that one." He meowed from my shoulder, pointing his nose in the direction of a rather tall, brunette fellow, around the age of a university student. Spitting image of a jock, with that entire football coat and tough guy act and those _sparkles_. Wouldn't mind spitting on those. The sparkles, I mean, not the actual guy. But if he was a douché in real life, then I would consider it. "That man looks like an example of a good guy, who's pleasant to the ladies and secretly has a soft spot for rainbows and cotton candy coloured sheep."

Oh yes. He was a joy to have in my daily life.

"And that woman. She has somebody pulling _all those_ suitcases, I bet she bribes people with money just so that they can act to be her _friends._" I smiled and ignored the lingering stares, opening the door into the check-in office. "A rather pitiful lady."

"Be polite." I muttered inconspicuously, walking up to the front counter. I pulled my single suitcase in tow and rang the bell. When the receptionist came out, Allemande gawked and, I guess, laughed in a cattish manner, earning even more stares. "Looook!"

The apple haired woman who came to serve us looked us over with a look that radiated boredom. She shook the mouse on the computer, which turned the computer monitor back on and sat down, causing her blue employee shirt to crinkle. ("She's a right weirdo!" Allemande yelled. I rolled my eyes, as the only thing that came out of his mouth from everybody else's point of view was _Mow mow meeee raaoow!_ ) Her nametag read _Melody_ in a purple, fancy font. We could hear her saliva squish as she chewed her gum.

_Oh_ gross.

"How can I help you?" She asked, flashing a smile. "Are you on one of our cruise ship destinations?"

"No but I wish to book a ticket on the nine-fifty four ship to Mafia island." I took out my wallet. "Is there any space left?"

Her chewing slowed and then picked up speed again as she was thinking. "Are you sure? The cost is high for a school student."

I smiled, secretly wanting to kick her in the gut. Politeness, I'm told, will get you further with normal folks than rudeness. "Yes, I'm sure I can afford it. I'll ask again, are there any vacancies?"

"Yes. Your name?"

"Phillipa Marsh." I kept smiling tauntingly as she typed it into the computer and giggled with the same face when she looked at me.

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

Her eyes wandered to Allemande, and then back to me, her head resting on her propped-up elbow. "And are you aware that our company has a policy of no animals on the deck?" Melody pointed her ballpoint pen at him. I was impressed that he hadn't said anything _back _at her yet. This was probably a bad sign. "If you wanna take the cat with ya, you'll have to put him in a carrier bag. Our company can provide them, if you'll like?"

"_I'll kill you if you let that happen."_

Bad sign: tick!

Imminent hurt: tick!

Should I still go for it? :

…..

Tick!

"As long as it's comfortable for him." I smiled through the pain of claws ripping into my left cheek. The receptionist sat there puzzled. I kept up my façade. This was either going to end with me walking out with my reputation, or me in shackles for animal abuse.

"Of course." She held out an eftpos machine.

"Okay." I pulled out my credit card and swiped it through, punching in the four digit code. Her expression changed into one of amazement when it accepted the transaction. Allemande swore as I place my card and wallet back into my backpack.

Melody teared the receipt to the left and handed it over. Then, my processed boarding ticket came out and she slid it over the desk, circling around the departure time. "This is your departure time and this one over here, "She circled the group of words underneath. ", is your boarding dock. Get there at least twenty minutes before the departure time."

I thanked her as she leaned back in the swivel chair. "Is there anything else you require?"

"Can I leave Allemande here in a carrier bag?"

"_Phillipa!_"

It took twenty minutes of my life that I will probably never get back to get Allemande, this little _fur-ball of pain, _into that blasted box. I didn't like it any more than him, but I suspected that being in a cramped box was far worse that being free to roam on a ship's deck.

Meh. Sucks for him.

I left the angry moggy in the office and headed down to the docks, the wheels of my hard covered suitcase _click-clacking_ on the sidewalk, looking at the map in my right hand. I weaved through the crowd of chirping people and stopped, when I almost walked obliviously into someone's back. Luckily, I didn't.

The line that I came to was long and literally stationary. I stepped up on my tip-toes. "Come on…..Shouldn't be that hard to go '_Yup, alright, get on the ship already.'_" I said, complaining in my guy voice impression.

I stood there until the line moved forward and before I knew it, I was standing next to a buff man in a sailors outfit. He had a handlebar moustache and somehow stood out from everybody else. "Ticket please, miss."

It took me a while to actually realise what he said, so in the meantime, I was just standing there, mesmerised by his moustache. Derp.

The man sighed and held out his hand. "Ticket miss."

"Gah! Oh right!" I shoved it into his hands. "I'm sorry! I was just so impressed by your moustache that I stopped thinking coherently. My bad!"

The man blinked, and then smiled, clipping a hole in the ticket. "Thank you. I take pride in it. Anyway, next!"

Without thinking, I took the ticket blankly and ascended the escalator onto the ship. Once at the top and out of everybody's way, I looked down at my ticket and then blinked to sanity. "Darn! I didn't ask him what kind of shampoo he uses!"

I hit my forehead and wandered over to the front deck, and found and empty recliner. I sat my fat ass down and got out my sun hat. Vacationers jumped from the diving board and splashed into the pool happily as the sun bored down onto my bare legs.

My eyes closed shut and I pressed resume on my Ipod.

"_Mahalo nui ia, Ke Ali iwahine, O lili ulani, O ka Wohi ku…."_

**~o0o~**

_**THUD!**_

"It wasn't me!"

I found myself saying that as the annoying black cat bounced on my stomach. Oh joy, the horror is back to interrupt my fun.

But this mission wasn't about fun. This was a recon mission of utter importance! Should I fail means death! Well, maybe not death….

This is starting to sound like a stupid idea.

Hm.

"Philly."

"What." I deadpanned, sitting up. "Do you want?"

He clawed through my jean shorts, making me bite my lip, trying not to cry out. Do you know how _painful _that is? Allemande hopped down and plodded over to a group a bikini bathed girls. He slicked through their legs, meowing. I could see his kitty grin from here. "Mmm….panties."

What? _PANTIES?_

_HOLY CRAP! The cat is a friggen pervert!_

I pointed at him, as he continued to curve around the unsuspecting girls legs. He poked out his tongue and refrained from saying anything, but his expression was enough to make me want to kick him. What did I do to deserve such a darling cat as _this freak?!_

Oh that's right. I talked to it.

"Al, leave them alone! "I yelled over the sound of the boats horn blasting from….wherever. It sounded like it was coming from every direction. But at least it wasn't close; otherwise my ears would be hurting a lot more. "The boat's gonna be in the dock soon!"

"Fine." He came back over and sat on my lap, licking his paw.

I sighed and grumbled. "Hmph. Why are you in such a foul mood anyway?"

He looked up from his licking, with a _what do you think _face. "Next time, keep me close to you. If something bad happens, I don't want to go out of my way to help or find you."

_Well, isn't that nice…._ "Are you trying to say that I'm going to have some trouble in the distant future?"

"I say nothing."

I laughed at his lying face, eyeing him. "But you just said that. That's hardly nothing. By saying that you're implying that something bad might happen to me!"

"You're always in danger when on holiday. " He jumped to the ground and I stood, brushing the cat hair off my cardigan. He shed like a malting…cat. Darn! Why does he have to make things hard? "Pickpockets…kidnappers…..frauds….creepy old men….you have to be always on your guard."

I chuffed. "What are ya? A ninja?!"

"What are you? Crazy?" He huffed and turned away as we made our way to get off the ship. "Don't be silly, cats can't be ninjas."

"Oh right. I knew that."

Totally knew that.

**~o0o~**

The sun's heat remained even as we travelled deeper into the town. You could see it seep off the concrete, making the objects behind is distorted. I trailed along the sidewalk as the massive rides of the theme park came into view.

"Look Al! Those rides look awesome!"

"No." He said immediately, not even looking up from his licking session. I pouted. "Why not?"

"You came here to do your mission, correct? Ignore all indulgences. You need to focus if you want to succeed."

I felt my shoulders grow heavier. "You sound like my guidance councillor at school."

"Guidance Councillor?"

"Yup. I got sent there once because I up stood the teacher. Nothing _bad_, I just corrected him on his work. So, I got sent there as punishment. The councillor asked what I wanted to do in life and I replied "_I want to be a councillor."_ And then I got a detention for taking the piss out of it."

"By the sounds of it, I think you were."

I ignored him futile attempt to get me upset and looked at all the people out on the beach, enjoying themselves immensely. "Hwaa….the beach is the perfect place for a hot day like this…."

Allemande kicked me in the head and I flew onto the pavement, groaning. "No. Bad girl. Check in first."

I gasped. "Oh yeah! The reservation!"

Quickly getting up, I made my way to the hotel area of the island and checked myself in. The man at the reception area handed over the room key and I thanked him, carefully choosing to step to the side as a yelling blond guy with blue streaks was shot out of a room at the back. Allemande muttered about his incompetence while we rode in the elevator. _Room 328,_ the key said, embroidered in silver. Once I found the room, I set my stuff up. I didn't need the sheets I brought, since there was already a made bed. (A girl guide is always prepared.) I set up my laptop and power chord by the bedside and shoved the remainder of the contents of my suitcase, clothes, shoes, crap, under the bed. Allemande found a spot on an armchair in the far corner which sat directly beside the glass sliding door. Good for him.

I turned the thing on, went to the toilet, and then went into my emails.

_To: S . Marsh Gmail. Com_

_Subject: Arrival!_

_Hey everybody!_

_I arrived safely at the island (after falling asleep for most of the journey. Don't worry Mum; there weren't any tidal waves or icebergs that could hurt me. I know you were concerned about me going on this trip all on my own, but now that I'm here in my hotel room, which BTW is quite classy (Thanks for paying for me~), I'm sure that I'll be fine. Just give it a few days and I'll be homesick. ;)_

_I'm so excited…_

**~o0o~**

The sea that night was choppy and filled with an endless darkness that echoed dark blue. No seagulls dared to venture out. Anything that could be heard was the sound of the roughness of the waves slamming against the shore.

And the chuckle of a baby, looking at the very island from the safety of his boat.

"_Just a little more."_

**~o0o~**

**And that's a wrap of chapter 3! I'm enjoying my experience with this story so far and I hope you are too! My thought process right now is that I'll set up a schedule for each of my stories…**

**I'll get back to you on that. Hm…..**

**I have to point out here, (should've done that at the start, idiot.), that I don't own KHR or anything famous that is mentioned in here. (I.e- Gmail or the greatness of He mele no lilo from Lilo and Stitch.)**

**Any who, Again, thank-you to any anonymous readers, all the faves, alerts and reviews! I enjoy them so much and I'm very happy to write for you guys!**

**Viper's girl: Of course! What d'ya think she'd do? And yes, I feel sad for your school for not feeling the awesomeness of Ultimate Dodge ball. They actually did it at our school, but stopped it when they realised everybody was getting hurt. : ( They always take the fun out of everything, like Bullrush. They banned it when a kid broke his leg. : /**

**Shinigamiinperu: That's awesome to know! I'm glad you think so~ Stick around, okay?**

**Alright, that's me for this time. Don't know when the next chapter will be, but it will happen.**

**And everyone who's watching for my OHSHC Fanfiction chapter that I've been neglecting to write because of those god-damned plot bunnies….tomorrow, I'll start. : D**

**Ciaossu!**

**-Verdigurl**


	4. And what seemed like a beginningless

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction.**

**Because I Can, that's Why**

**Chapter 4: And what seemed like a beginning-less adventure...**

**~o0o~**

I nodded at the young man's rather insane order and scribbled it down on the notepad. Insane because he was probably a year or two older than me and insane, because he just ordered almost everything off of that colourful, laminated piece of paper in his skinny fingers. Hmph, go figure. His metabolism will pay dearly in his later years. And the sad fact is he won't find it out till then.

"And what d'ya want sir?" I asked the brunette man, who was sitting next to the other man, on the outer seat of the booth. He was a bit older than the other dude. His father maybe? He folded the menu up and passed it over, along with Mr Appetite's one. "Just a cider for me, Hun."

"Alrighty!" I said, flashing a ten watt smile. Man, my cheeks have been hurting from doing this all day. I put 'cider' on my checklist and spun on my heel, towards the bar. "I'll get that for ya!"

The smile disappeared as I turned my back to them, kneeling down to get a pint glass, and hand gripping on the wooden bar bench. I sighed, asking myself how little old' me got myself into this mess, wearing a rather tight, yellow, waitress uniform.

**~o0o~**

**Prussian line break of Awesomeness**

Nothing is more fabulous than waking up on a sunny day, hearing softly strumming tunes and happily humming voices of children on the street below. After seeing the time, around ten thirty, and realizing I'd somewhat overslept, I opened the curtains and windows and took off my sleeping shirt.

"Flashing for free?" Allemande asked sleepily, stretching from on top of the bed sheets. I'd let him sleep on the bed, but not under the sheets. I'd rather not have a perv sleeping with me, thank you very much. "Do carry on."

Realizing that I had inadvertently just stripped right in front of him, I turned my back to him and looked over my shoulder. "Turn around please!"

"But why? This was getting purr-tee interesting."

"Oh shut up with the cat puns and look away!" This was so embarrassing! I'm getting taunted by a cat! "It's hard enough with you talking and I'm the only one who understands your _crap!"_

He muttered obscenities along with a disappointing fine and buried his head under the covers, much to my relief. I slipped on a pale orange shirt, jean shorts and my normal purple sneakers, things that I was comfortable wearing. I ran my hairbrush through my wild bed-hair, trying to rid the horrible knots created in my sleep. "Al, you can come out now. I'm clothed!"

Only his nose poked out, and he licked it rather cutely. (Not that I'd admit it to his face. Never.) "Killjoy."

"Pervert."

"Moody b-i-t-c-h"

I hit another knot that yanked. Fudge that hurt! "Pidgin with fur should shut it and follow me downstairs if he wants breakfast."

His mood changed immediately as he jumped down and plonked his ass by the door, mouthing food and now. I poked out my tongue and thought _'what a smart-ass.'_

I locked the door behind me and took the elevator down, which only had the bellboy and business man in it. As Allemande and I were on the left, near the buttons, the two of them stood on the other side of the elevator, just staring. It seemed that was all people did these days. (It always gets awkward with people staring, as usually I'm having an argument in my head trying to figure out what to do. And so, on the outside, it looks like I take really long to answer. Sometimes, I do.)

Then, after breakfast, I started my third day here, on my stealthy mission. (Or so it seemed in my head.) The first day was for me to settle down and to get acquainted with my surroundings. (Really just staying inside.) And the second...well...

_"What are those!?" I yelled, pointing to the air balloons and signs hovering above the main part of the hotel. Allemande meows from the top of my head, following the direction of my hand. He sneaked into my backpack and took out the photo of Mum and My father (Can I call him that if I haven't met him?) with his mouth. He spat it out in my hand. "Look at the man in the photo and the balloon up above."_

_I did as he said three times in a row before, slowly, connecting these dots of fate that link things together. Now that I think back, I find it hard to believe that I first missed them. "Hell, this is it! This is the dude!" I yelled again, jumping. Then I stopped. Who was this "Reborn" dude? And why was his image blown up into a balloon?_

_Did this mean he was sort of famous?_

_I sighed and stowed the picture away. If he was famous, that meant trouble for me. As much as I was happy, and that he was famous might benefit my search, I was still disappointingly troubled with even more questions than answers. I really wanted to find him, but this meant that I couldn't ask any random person off the street— as they could be some sort of paparazzi and that is something I didn't want to get myself into. _

_"Alright. We've found a link. Now what? " I asked, really only asking myself, but Allemande also since it seemed that he wasn't going to leave me alone anytime soon. _

_Al's teeth showed as he yawned. "Well, at any point in an investigation when a detective comes ac—"_

**BAM!**

Before I could finish my daydream of just the other day, the weight of my body flew up into the air as a jittery shadow ran under my feet. Allemande yelped and clung to my face, causing me to loudly screech, falling on my front, and the contents of my bag spilling on the sidewalk. (Thank god my wallet was in my inside jacket pocket.)

Oh, what the fudge was that?

It them occurred to me what I'd hit after I got a look at the groaning purple bundle a few meters away from my crash-site. Oh crap. I'd just hit a kid. A rather small one. Crap, I just assaulted a child! I hope no-one saw that. Don't really want to be labelled as a 'child abuser.'

I gathered my things in a messy bundle and stuffed them into my bag as the child got back up. Speaking of the kid, where were his parents?

"Stupid girl, getting in my way!" In this light, he was rather childish and even a bit odd. Suddenly, I felt like he'd recovered from the fall a little too quickly. The boy, who for some reason was dressed in a motor-cross outfit with an oversized helmet, turned and pointed a bossy finger at me, who was sitting on my but on the pavement. People were starting to avoid the scene, creating a circle around the three of us. It was making me blush, all those strangers staring. One or two was okay with me, but this was too much!

Allemande hissed in response to his outburst. "Don't do it again when I'm in such a hurry!"

I chuffed, leaning towards him. "Me? _You were the one that ran into me!_"

He smirked and I felt my anger boil. I could tell Al wanted to have a go at him and I wouldn't be held responsible for his actions, whatever he would do. Not that I'd stop him. "Yeah right!" The kid said, running away. That little sh—

"What are you doing on the ground, little miss?" Sad the tall man that appeared out of nowhere. Who was he, Houdini? "Are you here for the job?"

I huh'd blatantly in my head as he gestured to the 'wanted' poster in the café window.

"And you're grovelling too! Do you really want it that bad? Then fine, you got yourself the job! You're cute enough to fit the roll!"

No, no! This isn't what I wanted! What the hell was I going to do?

**~o0o~**

And as you can see, the wimp in me came out at the worst of times. Now Allemande was sitting outside doing god knows what, while I'm stuck in here, losing time.

But mind you, it just so happened that my shift was ending in two minutes, which couldn't have come at a more perfect time, just as I was thinking that I was bored. Quickly filtering the last of the tables and giving that massive order to the dude in the booth, (by the time that I did make it over there, more people had turned up.), I finished my shift and tag teamed out with the stocky red woman who I'd met yesterday. After changing out of that awful outfit and into more comfortable clothes, (shirt and shorts), I left through the back door and found Allemande playing with a mouse. Not eating, playing. I swear, he's a strange cat...

"You feeling a bit peckish, mate?"

He glanced up almost too cutely, allowing the mouse to scamper back into the wall. "Yeah, a little bit."

I picked him up and placed him on my right shoulder, adjusting the left strap on my backpack. "Well then, let's go!"

Moments later, I found myself back on the ground, on-top of the very same kid that'd bumped into me earlier. And it seemed the contents of my bag were scattered everywhere. Again. I must get that fixed soon...

"Yoooou!" He said dramatically, flailing his little arms. "You've been following me, haven't you?!"

"No, you stupid little boy." Allemande replied, talking through his pointy teeth. I collected my things as they had a staring contest. (Or, Allemande did. The kid was totally occupied on me rather than him.)

"I knew it! I knew you wer— huh? What's this?" In mid-sentence, he stopped his 'I'm so smart' speech to pick up a piece of paper off the ground. Wait a minute, that was my photo! I must have missed it!

"Hey!" I yelled, reaching out for it. "That's mine!"

I missed as he moved it out of my reach, above his covered head. He looked at it again, still holding it in the air. "Oh really? This guy looks familiar— whoa!"

I lunged for it and he skipped to the side, waving it in the air. "Aha! Like I'd do that!" The smart-ass yelled, running away.

"Stop!" I yelled after him, flinging my bag quickly over my back and chasing after him, Allemande following suit

. _At any point in an investigation when a detective comes across something suspicious, be that evidence or sneaky behaviour, they follow it to the very end that they can. It can be strenuous work at times._

I called out to him again to stop, as he turned a corner. Could he not understand me? Oh, what was the Japanese word for wait? M-M... "Wait please! M-Matte!"

Pushing through the crowds of people who scowled at my rudeness, I ran into the courtyard of the town, looking around for the kid. He'd disappeared. It angered me that he could just take something of mine! Especially something important as that picture! Oh why didn't I photocopy it?!

I groaned and held back tears of panic, turning to Allemande. "What do I do Al?" I asked tearfully, still looking around me.

"Keep your eyes open." He said plainly, despite the situation. Then, he pointed his nose to the east. "There! He's going into the subway!"

I nodded and sprinted to the subway opening, dodging the people who were coming up the stairs. It was only now that I saw him slip into one of the front carriages. Seriously, where the hell were his parents? Who where they, letting a kid loose on this island alone?

I found that I was positioned near one the back carriages. Just as the train took off, I hopped into the last carriage, just as the door slammed shut, jar-tight.

The train wasn't that packed. Actually, there was hardly anyone in l the one I was in. Walking down the galley, I turned the door handle. It stopped halfway. Darn, locked. Why is it doors are always locked? Why not something useful like a fruit bowl?

I stepped back and breathed in once, trying to remain calm. "Oh man..."

However, Allemande who sat on a vacant seat, was already calm. "In a situation like this, the best thing to do is to remain calm and seeing how things will play out."

"But this isn't a play where you can redo things if you mess up a line. I can't in this. I cannot lose that picture." I sat down beside him and he put a paw over my hand.

_But it's just the way things are. _

"I know."

I switched seats with him and kept looking out the window for every stop. I watched people trail in and out of the carriages, as the stops went by. And eventually, it was just the two of us when the train started to head into the bush part of the island. I started to worry again, as the train started to come out of the tunnel, into a secluded area, where the next stop was.

"Quickly, head to the back door." Allemande hopped off the seat and wandered to the door as the feeling of the brakes could be felt in my feet. "When you get out, stay low and hide behind the carriage until it's gone. That way, he won't see you when you get out."

I looked at the sign above the door and frowned. "But it's an emergency exit. Won't it make a loud sound when I open the door?"

"It shouldn't do. It'll send a signal to the front carriage, where the conductor is housed. Occasionally, there would be one or two tourists that accidentally trigger the door by leaning on the handle. By now, the guards have learns to ignore it unless they get another signal indicating a problem. Really lax of them." Taking a moment to ready myself as the train stopped, I quickly slipped out the door and jumped to the ground. My knees buckled as the tingling feeling shot up my legs.

"Hurry!" Al urged and I followed his lead, almost leaping to his side, my left cheek resting against the ground. Underneath, I had a clear view of the legs of said thief, dismounting the train. Why would he get off at a strange stop as this?

The train only stopped for about twenty seconds and then slowly pulled away by the front locomotive. And so, that's how I ended up in a ditch beside train-tracks, paired with one black cat, following the weirdest kid I have ever seen.

Oh boy. This will be one hell of a story to tell my grandchildren.

I peeked up a bit and watched him wander into some tall shrubbery up ahead, disappearing as the branches snapped back into their original places. I whisked Allemande up and discreetly followed his distant form. The only thing that kept my focus on him was the purpleness of his suit. Thank god for his poor clothing choices! I kept my head down, hearing the scuttles of animals and his footsteps. By this point, I was puffing. Like I said, never was good a P.E.

And then, there were _two. _

Now this wouldn't have normally bothered me. I'm cool with kids making new friends and all. (Even if they were a bit...troublesome.) But the blond kid that was with him had a _gun, a rifle!_ And _a pet seagull._ I've never known someone under the age of ten to have both things in their possession, let alone either a gun or a seagull. Something must be wrong with him. There has to be. And there has to be something wrong with me too, since I'm the one stalking the purple dude into the middle of the wild, taking refuge behind a bush so that they wouldn't see me or ninja-cat.

Yeah, ninja.

"Ohoho!" The helmet boy said, posing. "So I've found you at last, Colonnello!" He sneered the last bit, which I took as the blond kid's name. He seemed mild at helmet's sudden appearance. "You may have had that Vongola kid with you, but this time I will win! I will destroy this island!"

_Destroy?_

Colonnello scoffed, propping up on his rifle. The seagull cawed and rustled his wings. I lifted my head for a better view. "Yeah, and how are you gonna do that, you useless maggot?"

"With this!" He yelled, patting his back pocket. He did that several times and gawked. "W-Where is it!?"

"You mean this?" I asked loudly, holding the remote control device high above my head. You know the one with the big red button? They both turned to me, and I crouched so that they could see me. Helmet boy's expression was one of fury mixed with frustration. _"You!"_

"Yes, me. I'm the one that's talking. I'm Phillipa, by the way, not yoooou!" I gestured to Al. "And this is Allemande, my cat. He'd like it very much if he could scratch your face off. Oh don't worry, it's not because you annoy him. It's just his way of saying hello."

He stepped forward and reached for the remote. "Give it back! It's _mine_! Where the hell did you get it?!"

I stood and Al jumped to the ground, making sure to bare his claws. Trust me, they're sharp. As helmet boy (who still hadn't given me his name, even though I'd brashly introduced myself.) jumped and I held the remote above his head tauntingly, Colonnello watched all of this, choosing to stay quiet. "If you wanted it to remain in your possession, you should've stopped bumping into me. And now, we've both got something of each-others. How's about a swap?"

He clutched the photo, crinkling it. "I doubt that this is yours."

I gritted my teeth. "Fine, I can see you don't need this to destroy the island." _Crap! This isn't what I wanted it to go at all! Double crap!_

"**Skull**."

Until Colonnello said that, I wouldn't have realized how quietly close he'd come forth. His face was menacing and kind of scary looking. A stark contrast from his mild face moment ago! "Did you steal something from her?"

"But look!" Skull said in a whining voice, holding the picture in his face. "See! It has some chick and Reborn-sempai in–"

Immediately, Colonnello kicked Skull into a nearby tree, causing him to release his grip on the photo. I caught it in mid-air and fell to my knees in relief, thankful it was back in my hands. Then, Al proceeded to scratch the living daylights out of the little guy, shouting profanities along the lines of _dumbass!_ And _midget!_ I'm sure the last one hurt him the most.

I smiled widely at Colonnello. "Thank you. You have no idea how long I've been chasing him today."

He smiled back, over the screams of Skull. "Don't mention it, maggot. He was in need of a beating soon anyway." He paused and eyed the photograph. "But I would like to see that photo again. May I? And the remote, of course."

I handed him the remote, since I didn't want to create some disaster with this thing, but was more than reluctant to hand the picture over. What if he too ran off with it?

Colonnello somehow noticed my reluctance. "I won't rip it." He said with confidence, holding out an open hand.

"Fine." I grumbled, passing it over. Then, a thought popped up. "Hey, didn't that kid Skill...Skull...whatever said that this guy's name was Reborn? Does that mean by any chance know him?"

He totally ignored my question. "Who's this?"

"That's my Mum."

His eyebrow moved up slowly, as if he was pondering over my words. "I see...I take it then Reborn is your father?"

"So I'm told..."I said, pointing my lips and looking over to the mangled purple wreck. Al pondered over and sat down next to me, happy with his workout. I patted his head. "It's been hard trying to find information on him. This was where they met, so I figured he must have had connections here. And if he was still alive, he would've kept it contact with those contacts." I sighed and looked back at him. "I saw those balloons and thought that I needed to be careful who I asked about him, which was basically no-one since I suspected everyone."

Colonnello's mouth curved at the tit top, as he handed back the photo, which I put away in my hardcover book, and then put it back in my bag. Skull limped over and collapsed face first into the dirt. He seemed to be saying something, but since his mouth/helmet was filled with dirt, it came out as mush.

Out of what goodness I had in my heart for him, and the silent urge to find out what he was actually saying, I turned him over and asked if he was still alive.

"Alive?" He sat up and gleamed at me starry eyed. "As in are you okay?"

_Close enough._ "Sure. Whatever floats your boat."

"You know, y-your actually kinda nice and pretty...not like your rat with fur."

I held Al back, who again tried to claw his eyes out, even though they were protected by his helmet. "Whoa! Steady Al. Don't lose it over something as tiny as this. You'll have your chance to rip him later."

Skull gasped. "Rip?! How cruel! You're just like him!"

I snapped my fingers, pointing at him. "Yes! That's what I was waiting for! I was waiting for one of you to slip up! So you do know my father! What's he like? Where is he? Can he talk to annoying cats to— fuck! Al, don't take half of my face off! Him! Scratch him not me!"

"Yes, he can talk to animals." Colonnello chuckled, smiling at my pain. Then he whispered under his breath.

"What?" I asked." Is there something on my face?" I patted my cheek, wondering if I'd gotten peanut butter on it from this morning.

He shook his head. I stood and leaned down so that Al could climb onto my back. Huh, that's funny. I didn't notice how far the ground looked….wait, WHAT?

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, squirming. My hands immediately went to the thing that had wrapped itself around my waist, which was a tentacle. _Seriously?_ "Al! Help me!"

"Tch, maggot."

"Ahaha!" Skull said, suddenly appearing to be perfectly okay again. "Even though I may have been defeated by you, I still have her as a perfect hostage!" He chuckled to himself. "This is brilliant Oodako!"

I sighed as I was hung upside-down by the massive octopus. This day could not get any weirder. "My name's Phillipa. We've been over this."

Madness everywhere. Colonnello staying put. Idiot-Skull laughing at his _perfect plan._ And Allemande had randomly disappeared. "Oh come on!"

I put my hand in my coat pocket and pulled out a small, white sachet. I ripped it open and waved the thing around, spreading the black pepper in its face. Instead of sneezing, like I and old school cartoons hoped it would, the black specks found their way into its eyes. It screeched and stumbled backwards, slamming into some trees. Then, it jerked the other way and shook another of its tentacles rapidly. I focussed closer on it to see Allemande attempting to _bite it._

Well….when a cat's gotta eat, a cat's gotta eat…

Al bit down harder, causing the slimy beast to let me go. When it did, it aimed another tentacle at Al, who latched off and jumped back towards me. I picked him up and ran over to Colonnello, watching it.

But strangely, it didn't follow us. Or growl. In fact, it was _crying._

I put Al down and tapped on the blond kids shoulder. I'd had enough of today. "Cool….Colonnello?" I tried to say his name, thinking it sounded like a type of marzipan. "What is going on? Seriously. What's with the giant squid! And why would a kid have a rifle? W-wha…." I face palmed. "I just wanted to know about Reborn's whereabouts…"

"So you wanna know maggot?" He asked slowly, drawing out each vowel. For a second, the image of a plump man with a scary face and a cigar in his hand. Like the godfather type of vibe. "That's his pet, and this is my gun. And Reborn is a Hitman who's in Japan."

The silence made the situation hard. Was he joking? "Aha….good one."

"I'm not joking." He said simply, with an emotionless face. "You won't last long if you want to meet him, the way you are now. So, I've decided to train you."

Wait, he's not joking?

Reborn is really a Hitman?

And I'm being forced into a non-negotiable all day P.E session?

….

Yeah, I'm screwed.

**~o0o~**

**Hiya guys, sorry this chapter is kinda late. I was travelling with my family and it was really hard to find an internet connection on my iPod. (My laptop had to be left at home. *Tears of utter sadness*)**

**Hands up who's excited for season 5 of Hetalia? *Puts up hand* It is happy days now~**

**Thank you to the followers: Mute-by-choice, Silvermoon170, tortor1 and Samara star. (And to anyone else who did this. I can't tell who subscribed when. I hate the mailbox at FF.)**

**And the faves, and especially the reviews. I'm the type of person who needs motivation.**

**Silvermoon170: Yes…..special….*is not telling* Sorry, I don't like to give secrets away so you'll just have to wait~ Thanks for reviewing and keep tuned!**

**Shinigamiinperu: Aha, no? *Wonders if this could possibly be counted as trolling* Not yet! But the story is starting to roll, so I guess it's not all bad! And here's your update. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Verdigurl**


	5. Only seemed to get me into more trouble

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction.**

**Because I Can, that's Why**

**Chapter 5: Only seemed to get me into more trouble**

**~o0o~**

_To: FunkyKitkat Gmail. com_

_Subject: Updates about life, crap and other unnecessary things that proceed into my conscience._

_Sup my worldly other Addie!_

_How's it going? I miss you heaps and heaps! *Holds out arms to show you how much* But you can't see me do that, so you'll just have to trust me on this one! Oh, and thank you for sending me the class notes! I know it's been two weeks *One week for holiday and one week worth of school* since I've been staying here, and I'm just about tired of it. This would be due to a blond fellow and a biker dude who happen to have information about my father. (I know you tried to find info and didn't find anything, so this is about the biggest break I've had yet!) All I have to do is go through what they want and I can go and do stuff! : D *Smiles excitingly* (Don't worry. They're not making me do anything gross. Except that there was this one time in the beginning with an octopus…yeah. That was gross.)_

**~o0o~**

Speaking of octopussies, I couldn't believe we bet the stupid thing with just some pepper and Al's teeth. If life was always going to be that easy, I'd be able to come out of Colonnello's daily training practices bruise-less and less traumatized about everything. But no, apparently, something like that is impossible for him to conceive. You can't leave until you finish this! He says. Go on! It'll be fun! He says. Yeah, at the end of the day, he's not the one aching from being the target board, running away from both his rifle and seagull.

Like today, he said.

"Phillipa-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

I arrived on scene to the somewhat annoying version of skull that appeared whenever I was around and alone. (I.E When Allemande buggered off somewhere else, deciding that I was either boring, or that he found something else to do, other than harassing me. He's a double edged moggy.)

"No." I said straight away, holding up my foot so that he'd run into it. But instead, the creepy little bastard jumped and clung onto it for dear life. No matter how hard I tried to shake him off, he stayed put like a bad cold. _Get off, get off, get off…._

"Get off of her Kora." Colonnello said from behind, using his unusual teleportation technique that continues to creep me out. Maybe this guy was special. And maybe Reborn was a hitman. And maybe I'm just being paranoid again, _but is that stupid octopus behind him?!_

"Dude, the octopus is back." I deadpanned, inching away from him. Her. _It_. Whatever.

I could feel Skull frowning from the inside of his helmet. Why was he wearing that here anyway? It's too hot to wear something like _that!_ "Don't be like that Phillipa! Oodako just wants to apologise for scarring ya!"

My eyes lingered on the octopus. It came closer and held out a tentacle. "…..I wish to apologise _Cara Mia._ I was just listening to _Padrone's _orders."

It hadn't occurred to me that I could talk to animals _other_ than Al. Let alone an octopus that spoke Italian. What a weird world. "It's okay, really!" I said with a bright smile, scratching the back of my neck. Oodako's tentacle lingered and I took it, sighing on the inside. EW, my hand was slimy now.

"We ain't here for leisure, we're here for practice. I thought I told you that yesterday." Colonnello whacked him on the head.

He slumped and fell off, onto the sand. "Aw….I was looking forward to swimming with Phillipa in a bikini."

"No." I repeated in the same tone. "You'll never catch me in a bikini."

Colonnello faced me. "But you did bring your swimsuit….right?"

_I stood at the side of the dock, looking straight into the water. From here, I could see all the little fishies swimming around in circles. Hey! I wonder if Al and the fish can talk to each other…_

"_In you go!" Colonnello yelled, kicking me in the back and into the water._

_Fuck. I can't swim!_

I cocked my head to the left and giggled awkwardly, not making eye contact with either one of them. "Aha…good one. You should know from last time that I can't swim, _let alone own a bathing suit._" I said, whispering the last bit to myself. But somehow, Skull managed to hear me, whipping out a white plastic shopping bag from the inside of his helmet. Darn his ninja ears!

"Here you go!" He said, too happily in my opinion, and pushed me to the changing rooms. He made a beeline back to the beach, leaving me alone. In a changing room, waiting in line for a free stall.

This had to be the next worst thing I could do next to swimming and shopping.

I couldn't do either.

One on the far right became free and I ran into it, just wanting this stupid ordeal to be over. I could tell that it wasn't going to be a good day for me, _rather _a Colonnello type of good day. (Guns. Training. Fighting. More guns.) Yeah, sounds like absolute fun.

And when I pulled the thing out, all I thought was _oh god. Could he get any more retro?_

I sighed and slipped into the one-piece, fumbling with the shoulder straps. _Why….._

I looked down the whole way to them, ignoring the stares of people as I stumbled past. Weirdly enough, it wasn't for Al this time. As much as I hate to admit, I really want him here. At least then he'd have an entire library of snarky remarks to their gazes. I heard a few whispers and frowned in the direction of a couple of guys underneath an umbrella at the nearby café. Those eyes made mine return to the ground and continue straight to Colonnello and Skull, ignoring everybody else. As soon as I did get to them I crouched behind Skull and silently sobbed.

"They're all staring at me." I moaned, holding his shoulders. I hate being the centre of attention. Skull turned and gave a thumbs up. "See? You don't look bad at all! They're all looking at you because you look _great_ in the swimsuit that I chose for you! See! I have mad fashion skills!"

_Mad. Yes._ _I agree with that statement._ "You chose a red bathing suit with _polka dots._ Being stuck in the sixties isn't something I wish to be in right now."

"Ignore it Maggot." Colonnello said, shooting a shot into the air, causing the onlookers to turn their heads quickly. "We've got training to start. You'll die soon enough if you can't learn to swim."

"How can I ignore it?" I muttered, asking myself. I pulled on the material and it snapped back when I released it. "It clings to all the awkward places and feels weird."

Colonnello pointed with his rifle to the small rock-ish island that sat just off the shore. My plummeting hopes dropped ever lower when he said. "Your job today is to swim to, around, and back here. There's no time limit, since I know that you will have trouble."

"Hell!" I yelled, shaking my head. First he made me quit my part time job, which paid quite well, and is forcing me to do fitness! The horror! "No way! I can't do that!"

"You're giving up then?" He asked, lifting the rifle in _my direction._

I squeaked, jumping a little. "No sir!"

"Then go." He said in his normal voice, firing the gun again, at my feet. I ee-ped as it, as it just missed my foot and turned towards the sea. I looked at Skull and Oodako, who were shouting useless praises and encouragements. Much appreciated, but still completely useless. Praises weren't waterproof, after all.

I shook away my random thoughts and steadily walked to the edge of the beach, where the sea overlapped the sand. I looked back, seeing Skull punch the air, shouting. I smiled and put one foot in, quickly taking it back out. "It's freezing!"

"So?" Colonnello shrugged, as if it really didn't matter. Well, it should! "Man up and start swimming already Kora!"

"But…"

_**Bam!**_

"Okay okay!" I raised my hands and walked into the water, cringing at the coldness. "I'm going already!"

Already I was waist high and slowly waddling forward, hearing the sound of slapping waves behind me. I could feel the Goosebumps settling in. _Well, now is good. _I took a big breath and dove underwater, feeling the force of the waves hitting my face. After some kind of dog paddling later, I managed to swim half way to the island. That took several minutes, swimming like a log. Funny, Mum always said I looked like a guppy in photos because I talked during them. Then, just as I was bringing up my arm for another stroke, my foot automatically jerked to the left as I felt something tickle it. "Nyaaaaaa!"

"Are you okay?"

To my surprise, Oodako had me in the air and out of the water. On land, I could see Skull shouting. "_Oodako! What are you doing?!"_

"He has a point." I said, looking back at him. This was too weird. "What _are you doing here?_"

"Saving you, of course!" He said, floating back to the shore. The people on the beach started to scream and ran to their cars, starting their engines. "You called, didn't you?"

Once on land, he put me down. The other guys were coming in closer. "I don't know. I sort of screamed because something touched my foot. Did you think I called you?"

"_Si! _You are special. Animals can immediately identify you from normal humans, as you have a strange scent, _Tale un grazioso troppo~ "_Oodako looked to his master and cringed. Neither Skull nor Colonnello looked happy. My gut was hurting at the thought of pain. "Falco seems a bit excited."

"Who's Falco?"

"Colonnello's pet bird."

I nodded, as they finally caught up with us. "Makes sense. How come I can't hear him talk?"

"That's just the way he is. Even I can't hear him talk."

_Weird…._I thought, as Skull began to yell at Oodako. Meanwhile, I was attacked brutally by Colonnello, being called a wimp and crap like that. Although, it didn't really bother me because I was looking at the thing in the sky. No, not the sun silly. It's not the thing that's falling at me.

…

There's something being aimed at me!

I swore and rolled to the side as the envelope struck the sand with such force that it stood upwards. Man that is _one deadly envelope_. That could've killed me.

"What does he want?" Colonnello asked, as he began to read the letter by himself. Skull cringed and wondered to my side. "Is it from Reborn-Sempai?"

"Hai." He replied, not looking up.

So _he_ sent the envelope of death.

Colonnello smirked and stowed the letter away as I shivered. I looked over my shoulder to see more people staring. Why can't they look at _other people?!_

_Look at the midget, uh I mean child stuck in the sand! That's more entertaining than me!_

"Pack your things Phillipa." Falco squawked.

Holy crap, the bird talked.

Things are changing drastically. What an improvement!

"I've been requested to Japan by Reborn." Colonnello said, turning away. "You're coming with me, since it will be easier that way." He turned back to look at me. "You do want to, right?"

After gaping at him, and then realising the words that fell out of his tiny little mouth, I nodded furiously with a smile. "Yes! Yes this geek wants to go to Japan!"

"Alright then. We leave tonight."

My smile grew ever brighter.

**~o0o~**

_The mist was dense._

_Everything seemed white._

_And all I could see in the distance of the fog was a shadowy figure, lingering closer._

_My heart jumped._

_Did he see me?_

"_Wait!" I called. But he didn't hear me. _

_He tilted his hat. _

_The man seemed to be sweating profusely._

_No…._ _No, wait, that wasn't a hat._

_That was a cat._

_And that wasn't sweat._

**~o0o~**

"ALLEMANDE! STOP PISSING ON HIS HEAD!"

I turned awkwardly to look at everyone on the plane, who had stopped their normal lives to look at the crazy girl sitting next to a blond baby with a cat on her lap.

Al chuckled. "Oh _you._"

"Don't yell!" Colonnello yelled, becoming hypocritical. "We just arrived at Tokyo Airport."

I looked out the window, out at all the bright, blinding lights that shone in the night. Happiness welled up in me, my goal coming ever closer. "So we are."

**~o0o~**

_But everything isn't all bad. I'm having so much fun._

_It's nice to feel like I'm in the process of achieving something of greatness._

_See you soon, (hopefully)_

_-Phillipa_

**~o0o~**

**Bonjourno Bros! Verdigurl here, obviously. :D**

**I've been totally tired and stressing because I'm in the process of packing to go home, applying for Uni, all that crap. :/ Just looking at the application forms makes me feel queasy because I don't do good in interviews…especially when I show people my artwork…( I'm applying for Art.) **

**But I can look forward to Armageddon! (Anime conference). This year, I'm going as Neko Chibitalia and Fem! Reborn. It's extremely hard to find an orange dress shirt, but I managed to find on in an op shop for less than a pound! :) Short chick is happy.**

***Bows* Sorry for the short chapter. I'm off to London for a couple of days and then off home, so it will be a while before I'm going to be able to upload anything else.**

**Thank you to the followers, faves, and especially that community alert that made my heart go **_**yay~!**_** (Aha, Japan.)**

**Replies: **

**tortor1: Yup, I saw them! Freaked the fudge out because life is now worth living again, but I had to watch it several times to get used to the design. I like both of them. And Hm….well, imaging if you were in that situation, having a baby pointing a gun at you. I'd be like "Put that down kid, or I'll be whooping yow ass as soon as I'm out of danger!"**

**Viper's Girl: All good, just as long as you get to read it, I'm happy! *lies and then bows in awe* **_**Thank you~ :D **_**I agree. You'll be a very happy chappy soon enough. We all will.**

**ShinigamiinPeru: Thank goodness! I thought it would be an indirect type of troll, but I'm glad it doesn't seem that way! *Is happy* Here you go, enjoy!**

**Flower power.u know u lik it: (BTW, love your user name. How'd you know?) "**_**Please continue your amazing piece of work."**_**0u0 your comment defiantly made me happy with giddiness. I've never had one of my works called amazing! :) Thank you! Merci Beaucoup! Um, they will be at the age they are at the start-ish of season 2. (I don't really pay attention to age. To me, Tsuna always looks the same till he enters **_**badass**_** mode.) As for the other question…. . . Does that answer it? *Trollface***

**As always, leave a comment below! (They seriously do help me. Reviews=Happy Verdigurl=faster writing.) **

**Caiossuu!**

**-Verdigurl**


	6. Japan is a crazy place

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction.**

**Because I Can, that's Why**

**Chapter 6: Japan is a crazy place.**

**~o0o~**

No.

_Happy_ was not a word I associated with Colonnello, especially when he was the one that pummelled me in training. Even more so, him saying _I'm happy that we're finally off that plane!_ Was something that I thought I'd never hear. _Ever._

"I'm happy that we're finally off that plane!" He said with a wide smile, stretching. We'd just gotten through customs and entered the _arrivals_ area. God I hated customs. It seemed like every time that I went through they _just had_ to pull me over. Why couldn't they pull the mental baby over? "Falco and I don't like to be in confined spaces for long."

"I cannot imagine why." I said in a lifeless voice, putting much emphasis on the start of each word. Flying takes the life out of this girl. "Where did you say we were going again? Namaori?"

"_Namimori._" He repeated, glaring at me as if I was less than smart. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't pay attention to him when I was sleep deprived. My brain was literally cow pat then. "There's the bag carriage. I'll grab your bag while you get your lame excuse for a cat, kora."

"He ain't lame!" I yelled, heading over to the desk that had a sign saying _Bag information_ above it. "He's just _special._"

He just rolled his eyes and turned his back to me as I asked the man at the counter for the item _2942_. I could say, maybe it was from the previous experience, that _item 2942_ wasn't exactly the perfect picture of _happy._ Yet again, this word appears inappropriate at the worst of times. Could you guess what his expression was?

"Hey _buddy._" I said, cocking my head to the right and sweat dropping as hisses could be heard from the 'gloom box'. Rightly named, I'd say. "I'm going to let you out now and you can't kill me now, okay?"

His nose was pushing through the bars. "Fine, whatever. I'll get my revenge later."

I was a bit worried that he gave up _that easily_. I was expecting more. So this meant that a shitstorm was coming, and I would sorely pay for it.

Well. Crap.

I opened the door and stepped back. Al slowly padded out and then sat down; licking his paw as like nothing had happened. He opened one eye and me, and then looked past. "It looks like that's for you _mademoiselle._"

I turned to see my luggage and a yellow post-it note, in the place of the yellow haired Spartan teacher should be. My mouth dropped as I picked up the note. "You little b….."

_Dear Maggot_

_Reborn said in the letter that something was coming. I have to go ahead to assess the situation, so you'll have to find your own way to Namimori. There's some money in your backpack. I was going to leave you alone on Mafia Island, but I felt nice for some reason. Don't get used to it._

_Find your own path_

_-Colonnello_

My hands scrunched up the paper and I groaned, falling flat on my butt, barely missing Al. He hissed and jumped back, just in time. "Watch it dumbass! I'm licking myself here!"

"What am I gonna dooo?" I muttered my hands in my face. "How am I going to get to Namimori? I don't know where in japan it is, let alone reading all these _damn signs! "I_ looked around at all of the randomly placed airport signs, pointing in all directions. Most of them had only Japanese on it, barely any had English. And let's just say my Japanese is a bit _limited._

Emphasis on the limited.

I probably would've stayed lying there, right in the middle of the terminal if Al hadn't jumped on my stomach. Man, he was heavy! "Aaaahaaooooow!"

"Security's going to come if you lie here too long. "He said as-matter-of factly. Being a boss would be his perfect job. Maybe a Lucifer boss. Yeah, like that. "We'll head to the underground train station. It's connected to the airport, and I'm sure there, we'll find out how to get to Namimori."

"When you put it that way, it makes everything seem better. You should be a therapist."

"Shame on you Philly, having poor eyesight, you'll never make it in the world of Hitman. " Al was being Al again. I guess that was a good thing? At least he wasn't in him gloom of death mode. That mode is _fatal_ in skull's case, and I don't want to be his next victim. "Obviously I'm a cat. Cats don't have thumbs. I wouldn't be able to write your worries away on a stupid piece of paper."

_Could do,_ I thought while getting up. _I've seen weirder things lately_.

After dismissing his comment, I picked up my single suitcase and backpack, following him down a long, twisting grey tunnel that developed underground. I was immediately met with a stuffy warmth from the on-going trains that passed through the place every minute. I looked at the electronic update board, as people bustled around me, rushing to get on their train on time. I sighed, looking over all of the tables and then looked at the map beside the board.

_There._ My finger pointed to the spot where _Namimori _was written, and then frowned. There wasn't a direct train to the town. Which meant that I'd have to commute to the nearest place and then somehow get there. A bus, maybe?

"The nearest stop is Iwaki." Al said, pointing his nose at Iwaki, just southern of Namimori. Then, I looked back at the board. "The next train is in five minutes"

"Which platform?"

"Um….." My eyes trailed down. "Platform five, I think."

His whole body dipped down, like he was frowning immensely. "Then we better get running then. It's a fare distance."

"Fudgesticks! Let's be like a tree and _leave_ then!"

Without giving another thought about anything else, Allemande jumped onto my back and I scooped up my suitcase and sprinted down the tunnel, towards the distant platform, my legs pumping and my controlled breathing sounding very loud to my own ears. I'd never liked to run, but ever since Colonnello's training, my body had become a lot fitter, and I found that instead of becoming a red mess, I could cope with longer distances. Still red, nether the less, but not as much as that it could be misinterpreted as a severe allergic reaction.

"Left!" Al shouted in my ear, and I did so, seeing a bright red carriage right in front of me.

I smiled, panting and leaned on a seat with my hand in the galley way. I placed my suitcase in the adjacent area and flopped into the seat, happy to be there.

**~o0o~**

"Wake up." Al said quietly in a sleepy voice, nuzzling against my shirt. Whoops, it seemed I fell asleep again. Oh well, it's not like I had a good sleep on the plane anyway. "We're almost there."

"Okay." I yawned and sat up, glimpsing the terrain outside, seeing flickers of green, white, beige and all other sorts of colours speeding past into infinity behind us. I got up, rubbed my eyes, and went to pick up my suitcase when the train lunged to a stop, throwing me forward, nearly into the door. I laughed awkwardly, picking it up and hopping of the steamy locomotive. Not many people seemed to hop off at this stop so I figured that the train was close to the end station.

"Finally. I was beginning to wonder whether we'd get here." I sensed that Al was a little on the tired side, since he'd flown below cattle class for over three hours. I know mine wasn't that good, so you could imagine his pain. Hm. I don't think he was one for small, cramped spaces.

I smiled at him, even though all I got was a frown. "What's the matter?"

"I feel…uneasy…."

I waved it away, and lifted my suitcase. "It'll be the jet-lag from the plane. Come on, let's go!" I said, waking down the steps and into the nearby town. According to the timetable in the train station, there was a bus station, conveniently, on the other side of town. Quaintly, the town seemed very lively. All of the shops were bursting with people and talk was though the air. Well, it was Sunday. I couldn't bear to think of the people who'd sleep their Sundays away when you could do things that are much more productive.

As I took the lead, Al continued to paddle behind, silent in his own thoughts. Early on, I'd learnt to leave him like that, or else he'd get snappy and moody, like a flipping hormonal teenage girl, which annoyed me since when I do try to talk to him when he's in that mood, it's only to ask him if he's okay. Obviously not, apparently.

"What should we do?" I asked without thinking, completely forgetting about what would happen if I spoke to him in this foul mood of his. _Please don't kick me, please don't scratch my eyes out, please don't pawn my ass so hard that I won't be able to sit down, please don't….._

Al groaned, and kept walking. "We should find somewhere to stay. I don't know if I'll be able to handle another road trip."

I carefully picked him up with one hand and carried him slowly. "That's okay, I'm in no rush to find Reborn. If you don't feel okay, then we'll wait till you get all better."

Despite his quiet, almost undetectable moaning, his voice seemed to smile. "_Such a caring person….._Why won't you let me sleep with yoooou~"

"No." I said, hissing like him. "Die in hell for all I care with that idea. You can sleep in the same room, but not in the same _bed._"

"But wh-"

_**Ba-da-booom! Booooom!**_

I swore and accidentally dropped Al and my suitcase, trying to steady myself as the ground shook violently beneath my sneakers. What the heck was that? Sounded like someone was at war.

"Phillipa!"

"Yes?" I picked Al back up and started to run in the direction of the sound as another ear-vibrating explosion rippled through the air. Everything was shaking and I could feel my heart beat faster.

"_Stay out of whatever's up ahead." _

"But…"

"Right!"

I yelled out in frustration and anger. "Stop yelling out random directions! " I yelled, turning right anyway. "It's annoying and confusing!"

"KORA!"

No-flippen-way. The cat had leaded me to Colonnello, who was hiding in an alleyway, taking cover behind some rubbish bins. "Colonnello! I found you! Where the hell did you run off to?!"

"Shush!" He snapped, putting his first finger over his lips, gesturing me over. I went over and placed Al and the suitcase on the ground. Another bang followed by several more erupted. The bins shook so much that the lids nearly came off. "What the heck is happening?! I could hear this from miles away?!"

"Squalo-baka's trying to get the Vongola rings. He's after some kid who's running from him, and by the looks of it, is going to _die." _

"_Who's Squalo?_" I asked in a hushed voice, although I had no idea myself why I was whispering. Maybe because I felt if I talked normally, I'd draw attention to us. "_And doesn't Reborn have something to do with the Vongola? Something about a kid?"_

"You remember what I told you about the mafia families, right? Reborn was hired to train the next heir to the Vongola throne, some maggot named Tsuna. I met him ages ago, and then he was a very big wimp. "Colonnello lifted his head higher at the scene of explosions. I myself couldn't really see anything apart from blurry figures, but I could hear someone shrieking. Was it a girl? "And by the sounds of it, he's still one. Not really surprising." _Wait._ That shriek was from this _guy?_ "Squalo's the one with the long silver hair, and a loud attitude. You'll know when you see him."

I watched as the said shrieking boy suddenly changed his demeanour dramatically, shouting "_Reborn! I will defeat the long-hair with my dying will!_"

"Is he mental?!" I gaped, as Tsuna gripped Squalo's wrist tightly, disarming his sword arm temporarily. "And how the hell did he strip so quickly?!"

"Just watch, Kora." Colonnello rolled his eyes and pointed to Tsuna. He reminded me of something fishy. "Things are about to happen."

Squalo's eyes narrowed. "Voi, What a thing to happen. Are you the rumoured Japanese?"

Well…..we _are_ in Japan.

"I see now. He came to see _you._" On the ground beside the duo, a young blond haired man groaned, eyeing them both. He looked pretty bad. It was then I noticed all the other people surrounding them. Two others were unconscious on the ground, along with murdered bushes and tables and chairs." What are you planning? I'll have you tell me and then _die!_ _You're weak!" _

In a split second, Squalo had caught Tsuna's determined punch with one hand, and then flicked him back onto the store window with his free hand, moving with ease. And then, my brow frowned and I almost shrieked and jumped to the other side of the alleyway as I heard a piddle of water hit the concrete.

"Yuck Al!" I tried to wave him away. And, _I couldn't look away._ Darn hiiimmm! "Couldn't you find somewhere else to take a piss?!"

He moaned in bliss as he relieved himself. "I told you I was feeling uncomfortable. And when a cat's got to go, a cat's got to go. I can't always hold it in. I'm not like, you know, superman."

"_Aaaarrrgggghhhh! I'm not done yet!" _ Tsuna yelled, getting right back up and charging straight at the long haired Spartan. In a red filled dust explosion caused by Squalo's swinging sword, Tsuna flew back yet again. He immediately sat back up, but just as he looked as if he was going to do another charge, when his flame burned itself out, showing his scared baby brown eyes. "Ah! Not good!"

"Too right, not good." I repeated, resisting the urge to run out there myself. "He's gonna become dog food if something doesn't happen."

"Don't do it kiddo."

"Don't bother Kora." Colonnello said, side-frowning. I spotted Tsuna frantically running away as Squalo shouted _how long do you intend to run?_

Wasn't Tsuna Reborn's student? He wouldn't allow it if he got killed, would he? Wouldn't his death cause more problems?

Squalo 'x'ed the air with his sword, sharp air particles aimed at Tsuna's naked backside. "Coward!"

More bangs ensued as Tsuna fell and the blond kid from before had recovered a little, forming concrete barriers between the two. And yet, he was panting heavily. That was something he probably shouldn't have done in terms of how his health is looking.

I pouted and looked at Al. "Alll…."

"No."

"But."

"_No._"

"Ugh…." I looked at Colonnello." Hey Colo-"

"No."

My mouth hung open, and I almost covered my eyes. "How'd you know that I was going to ask that?"

"Your face is too easy to read."

I then pursed my lips. "What if that was all a fake?"

"Then you would be a good actress. But you're not."

"Basil is my name." The blond boy said between puffs, talking back to Tsuna, who said something that I didn't hear properly. "I have been tasked by my master to deliver you a certain thing."

His posture straightened. "To me? Who's your master?"

Basil then turned to face him and pulled out a box and opened it, revealing several rings. "This is it."

"What is this?"

Dude, why are you bringing out a box in the middle of the fight? Don't you think that there is more important things to deal with right now like, oh I don't know…GETTING CHOPPED UP INTO ITTY BITTY BITS BY A CRAZY DUDE WHO REFUSES TO CUT HIS HAIR!?

"Reborn-san knowth what it is."

Tsuna looked shocked. "Eh, you know Reborn?"

"Reborn-san will not fight, and for this he hath his own reasons. Please take this and run!"

"T-that's a little sudden!"

As the two of them were blasted to the ground by another air attack by Squalo, who was quite close to them now, and eyeing them with eagerness, I looked pleadingly at Al again. "Please?"

"You don't need to fret about them." Colonnello said reassuringly, his eyes never leaving the battle. "Dino is going to intervene soon."

My brain hurt a tiny bit trying to remember all of the things I learned about the mafia in one of those rare days that Colonnello had, where instead of aiming a gun at me, he aimed books instead. "He's the current head of the Chiavarone family, right? I thought you told me he usually stays in Italy."

"He does, but he's taken a liking to the young Vongola."

I sighed and placed Al up on one of the bins so that he could see. "Then what _do_ we _do_? _Sit here and watch?_"

"Yup." He nodded, even though I wished he hadn't. "This isn't our fight and if you get involved, you become a target. Right now, you don't want that."

**~o0o~**

And they did get out of there, by the way, if you were wondering. I'd say unharmed to you, if you really did ask, but then I would be lying. Rather badly, if you then found out that the blond kid, Basil (which is a really weird name. I wonder who was it that decided to name the boy after an herb?), had been hospitalized. Yes, I guess it's safe to say that he was indeed hurt.

So, being the nice person I was, I decided (or was rather forced) to attend a meeting there. I even brought flowers as a get well present. But right now, on the inside of my head, I was shaking with nervousness. Colonnello had told me about how they all got turned into babies, and how the mafia world regarded Reborn, as the world's number one Hitman. Just his title made me go _wow._

I glanced at Colonnello's chest, the radiating colour of blue emitted from his pacifier. "Hey Colonnello, your pacifiers glowing."

"Yeah, so what of it Kora?" He asked, and then answered his own question. "Oh, right. I haven't told you about the pacifiers of the seven arcobaleno, have I? Whenever one of the seven are near each other, take me or skull, the pacifier will glow to alert us."

I looked around, my black curls bouncing, but all I could see is white and grey walls. No crazy babies, apart from Colonnello, and no octopuses. "I don't see anyone else like you…."

He smirked as Falco lifted him into the air, heavily beating his wing up and down. "You'll find out, maggot."

"I've already told you, that's not my name." I said, my cheeks puffing up and the orange and silver foil around the flowers crinkling.

"Whatever." He said. I could hear yelling up ahead. "Keep close and follow after me."

I nodded as we walked into the room. All of the occupants turned to shock. Sorry, it was more like Tsuna, but I like to think that inside, they were surprised to see us.

"It's been a while, kora!" Colonnello yelled, (_"Colonnello!"_) Falcon kicking Tsuna in the face. "You look well, kora!"

Tsuna held up his battered cheek. "W-why is Colonnello here? And who are you?"

"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself. "Phillipa."

Next thing I knew, I had a random handgun aimed at my face. "Tell me who you really are." Said the owner of the gun, the one with the elephant hat. Nu-uh, this guy looked to be cosplaying. _And_ he was wearing a pacifier, like Colonnello. My suspicions were confirmed when I glanced at the pile of clothes hidden beside the couch. Looked like someone was _spontaneously_ cosplaying. But, I decided to leave that out. Right now, there was something more important.

I leaned towards Colonnello, trying to act calm when all I really wanted to do was knock the gun out of the baby's hand and whoop him ass! But that would cause a few problems with me, things which I don't need. "Is this _hiiiiim_?"

Colonnello leaned in the same direction, looked at me with those big blue eyes, and shouted loudly in my ear. "_YES KORA!_"

"Alright, calm your farm man!" I raised my hands as my ears were suffering from the close range attack. "Just asking, that's all….."

Elephant-man/baby/Reborn/whatever moved the gun to a higher angle. "Phillipa, yes?"

After a pause, I cautiously replied. "Yup, that's my name."

"What are you here for?"

Despite the fact that the gun was edging closer to my face, I scratched the back on my neck and smiled at the reality that _he_ was standing right in front of me. "Well, I'm here to see you. I'm your daughter."

**~o0o~**

**Yo guys! I've finally gotten around to writing this chapter. (Since it was a little late, I decided I'd write a little more than I usually would, as a treat. *My brain hurts now…..*) And I'm sorry that it is, but I got distracted by life and fixing my emulator from deleting all my saved data. (Really, really frustrating…..had to replay Heartgold…)**

**Okay, now that I've got your attention! I've, finally, set up a plan for my writing/stories. At the moment, I have three stories in progress (Searching for Gracey, Because I can, That's why and HOTGTATH). For each week, I'll write as much as I can for ONE chapter. (I.E First Week- HOTGTATH, next week-SFG, week after- BICTW.) And release the chapter on Friday. (New Zealand time, sooo Thursday if you live in America/Europe.) I will give updates if the goal dates are/ or have been changed or things have happened (Check on my homepage/bio for info), but with this, I'll actually do something on time :D. (Changes will be due to school, since it's my last year and it takes priority right now.)**

**Again, thanks to all the faves, alerts, reviews and everything else you could possibly do on this story, I thank you a million times. :)**

**Replies: **

**RikirenaH42: Thank you for reading and your compliment!**

**Shinigamiinperu: Well, DON"T FALL OFF YOUR SEAT! *Rasberries* Here you go~**

**Peace out**

**-Verdigurl**


	7. First impressions

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction.**

**Because I Can, that's Why**

**Chapter 7: First impressions are apparently good to learn.**

**~o0o~**

_Tsuna held up his battered cheek. "W-why is Colonnello here? And who are you?"_

_"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself. "Phillipa."_

_Next thing I knew, I had a random handgun aimed at my face. "Tell me who you really are." Said the owner of the gun, the one with the elephant hat. Nu-uh, this guy looked to be cosplaying. And he was wearing a pacifier, like Colonnello. My suspicions were confirmed when I glanced at the pile of clothes hidden beside the couch. Looked like someone was spontaneously cosplaying. But, I decided to leave that out. Right now, there was something more important._

_I leaned towards Colonnello, trying to act calm when all I really wanted to do was knock the gun out of the baby's hand and whoop him ass! But that would cause a few problems with me, things which I don't need. "Is this hiiiiim?"_

_Colonnello leaned in the same direction, looked at me with those big blue eyes, and shouted loudly in my ear. "YES KORA!"_

_"Alright, calm your farm man!" I raised my hands as my ears were suffering from the close range attack. "Just asking, that's all….."_

_Elephant-man/baby/Reborn/whatever moved the gun to a higher angle. "Phillipa, yes?"_

_After a pause, I cautiously replied. "Yup, that's my name."_

_"What are you here for?"_

_Despite the fact that the gun was edging closer to my face, I scratched the back on my neck and smiled at the reality that he was standing right in front of me. "Well, I'm here to see you. I'm your daughter."_

**~o0o~**

My heart was flipping out so hard right then. I thought it was going to rip itself from my chest and walk the heck out of this place with heavy dub-step music playing in the background as it walked. Well, that was my imaginations impression of the state of my cardiac muscle, which had slowed a little, but was still going pretty fast since nobody had even dared to utter a word.

Actually, that's a lie. Someone did.

But, it's not who you were, or I, was expecting.

"Yooou!"

Oh for fuck sakes.

"Excuse me, but does it look like I have the word _you_ printed on my forehead with bright marker? What the hell is wrong with everybody saying the same thing to me?!" I asked, pointing to my forehead. At this rate, the name Phillipa would become obsolete and be replaced with _you._ God, what a time I'll have to explain the meaning of it to people, especially in a job interview. ("Oh hello, My name is you." "Oh no dear, are you trying to say my name is? Because it's rather unnecessary to add the _you_ part in. So, what _is_ _your name?"_) "I've already explained what my name is. Use it or bugger off."

The blond man, who I recognized as Dino Chiavarone from the information papers given to me, laughed nervously, probably not even sure if that threat that I sent him was meant as a threat. Oh yes. Yes it did buster! So you better be scared shit-less! "No, no! I didn't mean to offend you or anything, although about what doesn't make any sense, but that's not what I meant! I was saying _Yooou_ because I've seen you before!"

As he said that line, my brow frowned. Reborn kind of waved his hand impatiently in a circle, and I basically translated it. "Go on."

"A couple of weeks back I took a holiday on mafia island, and you look exactly like the waitress that served us at a local bar!"

I chuffed at his accurateness, not that I would admit it _ever._ "_Pssh,_ please!" I said, waving his observation away. "Me? A waitress? I don't know about that."

"But you were on Mafia island?" Tsuna asked, still completely quiet and afraid of anything that moved and had a gun. I didn't have a gun, so why should he be afraid of me? Come on, I'm on scary when I mean it!

"Yes, why the sudden interest? "I shot back, batting my eyes. Dino rolled his eyes, not believing my lie, even though I made it _especially for him!_ "I could have sworn you and Colonnello were having some business done, so I'll just wait here until it's over and then I'll share pleasantries, starfishy."

"Starfishy?" He repeated.

"Yes." I told him, drawing the outline of his head. "Your fluffy mess of hair looks like a cute starfish! That and I'm getting a vibe from Reborn that he really doesn't want me to interrupt things at the moment, soI'mjustgoingtoshutupnow."

"IT EXTREMELY DOES!"

Reborn nodded. "Darn right. We'll talk later."

I turned to Colonnello, just as this idiot over here with the really loud voice yelled at me. "So, why are we here?"

He shrugged. "Reborn came crying to me, so..."

"I didn't cry." Reborn said, quickly shutting him off. He seemed pretty adamant that he _didn't_ cry, which made Colonnello headbutt him in the forehead so they were eye to eye, not that they saw that way. This zone had now become a war ground, by the vibes I was getting.

"Cry like you mean it, kora!"

"Who's gonna?!"

"Hey!"

"I'm not going to."

Tsuna tried to intervene. "Hey, stop, don't do that!"

"Don't bother." I said, patting his shoulder as the _"fierce battle" _ensued. "By the looks of it, Colonnello's already lost all of his sane soul to ever listen. But actually, this is the first time I've seen him this worked up. Oh god, I wish Allemande was here...he'd know what to do..."

Colonnello's elephant ears had apparently heard my comment. "That's not true maggot, I still have a soul. And I told you to leave that mangy cat at the motel."

_Oh yeah...you did. And look how that turned out. I got scratched and verbally abused, as usual, and all you got was a hiss and his backside. You didn't even know he was trying to moon you..._

Both Colonnello and Reborn's heads were smoking from the continuous headbutts that were_ kindly_ exchanged between the two. "We don't have enough time for me to train everyone..."

"...so we're going to be exclusive home tutors, kora!" Colonnello finished, staring up at the chocolate haired boy.

Reborn began talking again. "For each person with a ring..."

"Home tutors?" Tsuna asked.

Colonnello huffed in his usual way whenever he was getting impatient and glanced all around the room intently. "Who's the boxer brat you told me about, kora?"

"That's me!" The, very tall and very,very loud dude standing right next to me yelled enthusiastically, his hands clenched in front, who's name I later would learn to be Ryohei.

"Let's see." Colonnello said, to himself mostly, in a tone I recognized very well. He began to poke him with the end of the barrel of his rifle, which I'm sure in some country that doesn't have Colonnello in it would be illegal, and you could see that he was measuring the usual. His body weight. Body fat. Muscles, although, I would never find out how he got all that information from just poking. "Is he really that weak, kora?"

I frowned. "Well, that's pretty blunt of you to say that out loud."

"Yeah." Reborn agreed, his face still in the same expression as I first saw him. Was he really my father? "Out of the chosen family, he's the weakest."

And then, the most shocking thing happened.

Colonnello laughed.

_Laughed._

"Oh god." I said to Dino, who was watching with a mild interest. "I think the end of the world is about to happen."

He frowned and raised an eyebrow. "...why?"

"Did you not just hear Colonnello _laugh?_ In fact, have you even spent days with this man, because I can tell you, this is more emotion I've seen him display today than I've seen in the past three weeks."

Colonnello smiled up at Ryohei and addressed Reborn. "You've found an interesting guy, kora! Maybe just as much of a challenge as Phillipa was."

Tsuna's mouth formed an 'o'. His eyes looked around for any possible bruising, which was easily hidden with some good concealer. "You trained with Colonnello?"

"Yup." I nodded, popping the 'p'. "It was a right hell, and I nearly blew up once, but I'm sure Ryohei will do just fine, judging by the way he wears those bandages around this hands."

Colonnello was still talking to Ryohei. "If you can keep up with my training for three days, you'll be way stronger than the others, kora! Like Philly said, it's going to be tough. Do you accept, kora?"

"Of course!" Ryohei said eagerly, taking the bandanna that Colonnello handed to him. I immediately felt some relief in my shoulders then. I realized that I wouldn't have to put up with Colonnello's back grinding training! It made me so happy, I wanted to jump up and down right then. "I will not lose!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" I said, clapping.

"And you, maggot. Don't stop your training, or I'll come back and kick you, got it kora?"

I stopped clapping the minute he stared at me and stiffened. "Yes sir."

Falco picked him up, his wings flapping heavily just to keep the two of them airborne and flew out the door, with Ryohei running after them. Aw, what a lovely sight. I wonder if he'll come back alive...

Tsuna stared at the two's backs as they ran off into the day. "Are they going to be alright?"

_Maybe_, I replied in my head.

"Don't worry." Reborn said, probably in a comforting way, although it would have more effect if his face weren't concrete. "Colonnello's taken care of a thousand students. And Ryohei made him excited. If things go well, he'll come back several times stronger."

_Yeah, that's _**_if_ **_comes back. Who knows with Colonnello..._ I shook my head. _I shouldn't think about it that way. Think positive is what Skull told me._

"Then I'm going to train as well." Dino said, already starting to walk away. Rude much?

"You're going to be a home tutor as well? Aren't you going to fight with us?"

Oh _boy_, this guy was a _cargo ship_ filled with questions, not simply a box.

"Of course he won't." I said, crossing my arms. Tsuna should at _least_ have some common sense, right? Enough common sense to _read_ up about this? "With the alliances his family holds, he won't do a thing 'cause that will just end up putting a big red target on his back."

"_What?! I was counting on you!"_

Said blond looked at me with stilted eyes. "You seem to know allot."

"I read, you know, the thing that most non-mafia aka normal people do. Mind you, I only knew this after the papers that Colonnello threw at me, so. " I shrugged. " Basic knowledge just shows itself this time."

"Sorry Tsuna." He said with apologetic eyes. "This is all I can do for you right now."

"So are you leaving to train Gokureda-kun and Yamamoto?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I got some other problem child."

"Don't worry!" Reborn repeated. "Gokureda and Yamamoto will find perfect home tutors on their own."

"Huh? Then..."

"That's right! I'm going to tutor you myself, since you _are _my student. But mama will be worrying if we don't get home soon." He then turned to me. "Phillipa, you're coming as well for lunch."

I thought for a moment. I mean, I couldn't exactly say no, not that I would. I just didn't have a choice in this instance. "Sure."

**~o0o~**

We had fun on the way to Tsuna's house.

"_REBORN! I WILL TRAIN WITH MY DYING WILL!"_

I deadpanned. "Should I be worried that he's running around practically nude?"

"No, it happens all the time."

I waited for a moment. "Shouldn't we go after him?"

"Eventually. But I said I'd talk to you after, and as it seems we'll have some time before Baka-Tsuna get's himself in trouble."

_Oh, good. At least he hasn't been totally abandoned._

**~o0o~**

I blinked as we arrived at Tsuna's house. A very nice one, by the way. The homes here were so different from the ones back home. Although I wasn't blinking at the house. "Uh, what are my bags doing here?"

"I had Colonnello and Ryohei deliver your bags here before they left off to do some training." Reborn said, now fully donned in his Italian suit. A nice Italian suit, I might add. "While in Japan, you'll be staying with us at Baka-Tsuna's house. Colonnello said that he wouldn't be using, or needing, the motel room anymore."

"That was rather nice of them..." I blinked again._ Does that mean Allemande is here as well?_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAhhh!_"

Several banging noises came from the inside, then the door flung open, with two screaming children tackling me in the torso, tackling me onto the pavement. "Owwww..."

"Ah! Ah! Strange girl, save Lambo-san from the evil monster! Hwah!" Cried the cow child, clinging onto my shirt.

The girl nodded, scared. "Please!"

"Um, well...where is this monster?"

_"Phillipa!" _Yelled the monster, bounding out from the hallway. The children screeched louder as he got closer. "Oh thank the heavens! You've come to save me from this hell hole! These _children_ are _horrible!_ They screamed loudly and ran all over the place." He showed me his tale. "They even petted me the wrong way. _The wrong way they did!"_

"I see." I said calmly, not having any sympathy for the black cat. "And I know that you don't like anyone, especially children, so I'll tell them that. Go back inside and behave like a good lil kitty please."

"You'll be beheaded for calling me _good_ and _kitty_." He hissed, but he listened and walked back inside. Oh wow, he listened. Maybe the world _is_ really ending.

I nodded, detaching the children off of me and standing up. Then, I bent down to them. "Just feed him real meat and don't pat him the wrong way. That way I'm sure he'll leave you alone." I purposely left out the screaming and running just to annoy Al. "Okay?"

"Okay!" They screamed, or really the cow-boy screamed while the girl bowed gracefully, and ran away happily, suddenly not scared anymore. It's _amazing_ what words can do.

"What a lively household." I said, picking up my bags.

"It usually gets busy whenever then children are in with Mama. That's Tsuna's mother, she'll be in the kitchen, making something delicious probably. You should go introduce yourself."

"Yeah, alright."

And as I didn't expect, Tsuna's mother was allot _cheerful _and _less __screechy_ than Tsuna himself was. But in saying that, I could see where he got his appearances from_. _Unless he looked like his father, so then my theory would be useless.

Way to go, Nancy Drew. Detective in the making here people.

Like Reborn had said, who I'd been a bit stumped to talk to, she was in the kitchen, quickly making food of all sorts that smelled _extremely_ delicious. I guess the growling of my stomach must have alerted her, because she whirled around on the heel of her foot, smiling and humming. She waved the ladle in her right hand and spoke in clear English. "Hey, welcome back! Where's Tsuna?"

"He said he had some things to do before he came back." Reborn answered, sitting down at the table, across from the other two children, who were tucking into their lunches. Reborn took off his fedora and gestured to me and her eyes followed his hand. "Mama, this is Phillipa. She's from America and will be staying with us."

I opened my mouth, but then bowed, remembering my manners. "Arigato, Mama! I really appreciate you letting me stay here! I promise, I'll keep my stay here by helping out with the dishes and laundry and anything you need me to do, M'am!"

She cooed, which was a little unexpected. "Ah! She's so polite and pretty! I've always wanted a daughter!"

_Pardon, daughter?_

"It's fine, really. But all of our spare rooms are taken up, so you won't mind sleeping up in the attic, will you?"

I shrugged. "Just as long as I have a mattress, pillow and a duvet cover, I'll be all good." I noticed that Reborn looked at me intently and then at Al. Al was sitting next to Mama's legs, weaving in and out, saying _I'm nice to people who are nice to me._ "Oh, um, I also brought my cat from America, if that's okay. He's well behaved and I think he already likes you."

She looked down at Al. "Aw, how cute!"

"Mama, Phillipa and I will have lunch upstairs in Tsuna's room."

Mama nodded and her eyes, her brown bangs flicking. "Okay!"

"Just leave your suitcase there, you can take it upstairs to the attic later." He said, starting his assent up the stairs. "You coming?"

"Wha? Oh, yes!" I yelped, following him.

"This way." He walked into a random room.

Like mine at my old house, Tsuna's room was upstairs. But unlike my room, his was quite messy. Not that mine was always clean, I just happened to do a tidy up before I left for Mafia Island. And knowing Mason, he would have already gone through all of my crap, looking for that action toy figure I took from his room because he was annoying me so much. Aha, silly boy. Little do you know that I hid it in _your_ room. Ha.

"So I'll just sit there?" I asked, pointing to a spare space at the small table in the middle of the room.

"Sure."

And so, I sat and waited in this awkward silence that had been in my presence ever since I started to write that darn essay. Speaking of that essay, that was due a while ago. Crap, it's a week late, ain't it?

"Um..." I tried to think of how to start this conversation, the one that I'd earlier been eagerly awaiting. And now look at me, I'm almost as quiet as Falco.

Reborn took a sip of his espresso, which had materialized out of thin air. And I'm pretty sure that the familiar smell wasn't a fake one. Man, he really is Italian "So," He said, drawing the word out, after he smelled and sipped his espresso. He cupped the handle and the base of the cup. "How's life?"

I almost laughed out loud, but instead, the polite side of me simply cuffed down that laugh, and I rolled my eyes, smiling. "This is sooo awkward...I guess, life is very good right now. Yeah, I think I can say that."

"And you're training with Colonnello? How'd that go?" He pursed his lips together. "How in the hell did you manage to meet him anyway?"

"Aha, that's a funny story!" I smiled wider, remembering the days of hard work and nights of dreaming of more sleep. "I actually didn't mean to meet him in the first place, but you see, Skull kinda stole some of my things like a photograph so I chased him and then met Colonnello. Apparently he was trying to dominate the world or something stupid like that, and I managed to pick up his remote thingy so I whooped his ass and then Colonnello offered to train me." I nodded at the memory. "He said I'd have to if I wanted to meet you. I said yes because I did want to meet you and I figured that if I were to meet you and not train, I'd only be a was Colonnello who told me you were a hitman, not Momma. Momma told me you two met on Mafia island so I figured there would be clues there."

He nodded thoughtfully. "And has your mother told you anything else?"

My mind went blank then. "Uh...no. Should she have?"

"Probably. We were both considered hitman then, but she went by the name of an assassin."

_What?_

_Is he talking about the mother who wiped my face when I cried?_

_Or when she made cookies?_

"I think you have the wrong person."

"So she hadn't told you she was retired." He noticed the surprise in my face that made itself evident. "Did you notice if things went bang around you in the middle of a battle, as if it was gunpowder?"

After thinking, I clapped my cheeks with even more surprise. "Holy crap, the explosions...suddenly, things make allot more sense."

**~o0o~**

_"Again, kora." Colonnello repeated, almost sighing at my progress. We'd been at this practice all day, without any breaks. I was tired and I was sweaty. Why did this seem so hard?! Oh, that's right, apparently my stamina needs work._

_I stood up on my own two feet and braced myself at the shooting machine. It basically shot things at me, and I had to deflect them with my hands, legs, anything goes really. I was told that my defense and speed was far better than my attacks or stamina, so Colonnello had decided to shoot things at me, to see how far I'd be able to go before dropping out. "Okay."_

_The sound of something, a green flash, made it's way out of the barrel of the machine and straight at me. the shot seemed a bit higher than my stomach so I readied my arms, positioning them in-front. Then, just as it nearly collided with me, I stepped back a little, and attempted to deflect it._

**_Bang!_**

_My ears were ringing and my hand felt as if sandpaper had been rubbed up against it. Colonnello had swooped down from his perch, to check me out._

_And while that happened, I was still wondering what the hell happened just then?_

**~o0o~**

I think I needed to make a long distance phone call.

"That's the beginning of the _Luce barriera blu_ or the Marchelli shield, in English." He said, pulling something out of his coat pocket. "Your mother was famous for it. Due to the type of the dying will flame that the Marchelli family had passed through the generations, only them were able to master the technique, even though the _process_ to attain was considered easy through normal mafia standards. But, eh, it's not. And by the sounds of it, you were at the first stage of attaining it. You have to have two things - A Marchelli by blood, and your defense has to be high. You also have to have a sharp concentration, or the combustion of the barrier will explode, as you've experienced."

"But my last name is Marsh." I said, pointing it out. I didn't bother asking about all the other stuff. I was still taking it all in. "And, I've never even heard of the name _Marchelli_."

"That's probably because your mother changed her maiden name when they immigrated to America, when she became pregnant with you. I think that was after the assassination of your grandparents. The Marchelli family is considered extinct in the mafia world, although, that isn't exactly true now, is it?"

It was true, my grandparents did die some time after my birth, but Momma told me it was because of a car crash.

I _reeeally_ needed to use that phone now. Like **_now._**

We talked a little more, about why he was in Japan, and how I was doing in school. _Brilliant_ I said, even though that was probably the worst lie ever. I couldn't even say it with a straight face. Then, we went on to other topics, and although I don't really remember what the details were exactly about, maybe it was about today's news or weather, but I remember feeling extremely happy and ecstatic.

"Hey," I pipped up quietly, just as we were about to leave the house, since he said that Tsuna was probably in trouble right about now. "Thanks for accepting and instead not ignoring me."

He didn't speak again till we were halfway down the road. "No problem. I didn't have a choice anyway, you problem child."

I snorted. "Wow, that's really _smooth_ of you. However, I do wonder how Momma got a grip on you when your personality's more slick than your gel filled hair."

"I don't know whether to beat you up or say thank you." He said and then, he smiled. "Thank you. That's something your mother would say."

"Well, I am her daughter. I thought you would know that by now."

**~o0o~**

**~*Omake*~**

It had been on my mind all day.

And so, after dinner, I decided to make a move.

"Hello little guy!" I whispered, petting the lizard's head with my first finger. It seemed to purr, and I assumed it was happy, because it didn't talk.

He purred more, and then started to lick my finger, which tickled. I let out a snort of a laugh. "Aha, that's tickles."

And then, it _bit me._

And after that, I left Leon alone to his own devices, never again messing with the small green dude's mojo.

Not my best first impression.

Oh well.

**~o0o~**

**I didn't realize how long it was (4,382 words) until I uploaded it to the Doc Manager. Quite a nice surprise because I finished it in less days than it would usually take me, and it would be much shorter too. :D A very nice surprise indeed. And I thought that you'd want a new chapter by now.**

**And guess what! You now have one. Lol. (/OuO)/**

**Again, thanks to everybody who's read/ing this, faving, following, faving again and REVIEWING! *hugs* I love my readers.**

**Replies: **

**Viper's girl: YES, I KNOW! Go cat power! Tehe :) He's one of my favorite characters. Love 'im to bits, I do and all his sassyness. *Reads last bit* Who knows *wink wink* Maybe their paths will cross again~ :u**

**Shinigamiinperu: Yeah! Thanks for R+R!**

**Flower power. u know u lik it: First impression, the grammar police inside me wants to correct your username, even though it's spelled the way it is. Sorry. Anywho, thank you and please! Keep reading!**

**XSkyStarlX: I bet you didn't expect that he'd react this way~:) *Wink wink, nudge nudge* Thanks for reading and reviewing~**

**Thanks for still reading, and review please!**

**-Verdigurl**


	8. So, I made some friends?

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction.**

**Because I Can, that's Why**

**Chapter 8: So, I made some new _friends._**

**[Written to "Bellyful" By Boy in Static]**

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

I probably would have thought that somebody was pulling a prank on me, if I wasn't living at Tsuna's house, with Reborn. But this letter still gave me a heck of a surprise the following week. The only people who knew I was here was Addie and my family in America.

So when I read it, I immediately went straight to Reborn, who was drinking his annual afternoon coffee. "You signed me up at Tsuna's school?"

"I can't have you _not_ getting an education." He said, taking a sip and placing his cup down. Mama was outside, hanging out the washing. I bet she couldn't even hear this _argument _on my part. "Your mother agreed."

"Excuse me?" I said. "_My mother agreed?! I haven't gotten the chance to even TALK to her over Skype!" _I blinked, coming to a realization."Wait, how'd you get her number. Tell me, this is getting _cr____eepy._"

"Well I've talked to Tsuna about the internet connection, it's always been horrible. You should keep a password on your computer too. You can never be too safe when in the mafia world. Oh, and also, anyone that knows about the Mafia, ie the vongola, have been told that you are another tutor. For your own safety."

I groaned and smacked my forehead with the hand that was holding the letter.

It seemed that I was going to be the "new kid".

Oh _joy._ Totally digging the new nickname.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

I'm a girl of less than nice words and thoughts if someone disturbs me while I'm in the middle of doing something rather important, like sleeping. (Lambo learned this the day after I moved in, when he ran up into the attic, screaming his head off at six in the morning. The worst time he could possible do that, the bugger.) That was important to me, because it's the only time where I get to think about anything, really. I really do like to sleep.

"Philly-chan."

You know, without being interrupted in a daydream in the middle of a class, leaving me grumpy and snarky. But that's their fault by doing it, so I can't be held responsible for my actions. If anyone has a problem with it,they can talk to Al, who'll meow and annoy them until they feed him.

Quite a smart idea for a cat, actually.

"Philly-chan, wake up!" Urged the voice, shaking my shoulder.

I shrugged the shaking hand off and rolled over, tucking the blankets over me. "No...too early...not yet..."

The voice's laugh tinkled. "Oh, you're just like Tsuna, he never wants to wake up early either." I could imagine her happy face, one hand on her cheek, even in my state of grogginess. "But you have to get up Philly-chan, school starts soon."

"...M'kay..." I breathed through my nose and licked my mouth, trying to get rid of the dryness that always made itself present when I slept. I sat up and kicked away the covers, they barely avoided hitting Allemande who was curled up at the foot of the mattress, looking around the attic with half-lidded eyes. I sniffed, stood up and stretched my limbs till they weren't tired and stiff. Allemande followed Mama downstairs, leaving me alone in the morning silence.

I'm sure it'll disappear as soon as Tsuna wakes up.

"I wonder what time it is..." I wondered to myself. After pondering in my thoughts, and then realizing I was standing there doing absolutely nothing for god knows how long, I got changed into my uniform and walking downstairs, into the kitchen area. I didn't bother putting on the tie, it too early for me to be choked of air this vital in the morning. I waved a hand at I-pin and Lambo sitting at the table, already munching down their eggs and fried rice. It smelled delicious, as her cooking always did. That's what I'd learned during my first week here. "Smells good Mama."

"Oh Philly-chan, you're up!" Mama said, waving the spatula in her hand, flinging minuscule pieces of egg everywhere.

This family was unusual in their own way. Mine is no different, but it does have their differences. This is what I've learned so far:

-Don't question Mama. _Ever._ Bad things will happen.

-Tsuna's father didn't speak much to me, vise versa. He crept me out a little anyway, with his weird grin. I think he knows about my situation, but like I said, we no talky much.

-Lambo was the spawn of some loud gangsters that has a tenancy to use his lungs excessively, _all the time._

-I-pin was blind as a blind child could be. When I learnt that, I was surprised that she could even manage to chase after Lambo as he attempted to steal her food regularly.

-Fuuta was a cutie-pie. He ranks everything from people to shop stores to the types of pickles in the store. He ranked me 178,019 out of 178,020 for people who couldn't swim. Not a nice thing to hear, considering my self-esteem on the matter.

-And then there was Bianchi. I wasn't sure how she felt about me, since when Reborn introduced me to her, she turned and walked out of the house, slamming the door loudly. So I guess it's a close assumption that she's not too fond of me? Good, because I'm already starting a list of people who don't like me.

"Good morning! Did you have a good sleep?"

I nodded. "Yeah, better than the night before."

"Could you go back upstairs and wake Tsuna up?" She asked, giving a cup of water to Fuuta.

"But I just got here." I muttered quietly so that she couldn't hear my moodiness. I was a guest in this house so I decided to be polite, but no-way was I changing my mood swings. They were my best weapon.

Reborn, who was also sitting down at the table, looked up from the morning paper. "Go get him or you won't get any breakfast."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I straightened up, nodding, becoming more awake and alert at that threat. "Okay!"

Leaving with that threat on my mind, I ascended the stairs once more to wake the sleeping princess. Quietly, I opened the door, (Barely, there was so much junk on the floor! I'm surprised that Mama let him keep it like this!), and strode over to the sleeping version of Tsuna. If I hadn't been woken up, I would've been in the same state as he was. Wow, maybe we do have some things in common.

I cleared my throat and held up my left hand outspread. "Tsuna, if you don't get up, I'm gonna jump and elbow you in the gut in five...four...three...two and a half...two...on-"

"HIEEE! I'M AWAKE!" He screeched, obviously awake now.

I took his word for it and walked back downstairs, taking the free seat next to I-pin, resting my head on the table. I closed my eyes and exhaled. The silence has disappeared for another day. And when I got back downstairs, Lambo had eaten _both Tsuna's and my_ breakfast in one go.

I sighed as Tsuna bounded down the stairs and whined at the tragic sight of the massacre of food.

_I don't want to go to school now._

I took my place at the table and slumped down, putting my head on the table. "I don't want to go to school...why can't Al come?"

"Because he's a cat." Reborn said, not looking up from his paper. "And cat's aren't allowed on the school property."

The blood was pulsing in my head. I needed sustenance. I needed _food._ Curse you, Lambo. "Urgh..."

Reborn placed down his paper. "I trust you won't tell any other people you meet about our _relationship._" He said quietly in his squeaky voice, talking into the cup. "It may be _detrimental _to your health."

"...sure..."

Fuuta poked my left arm. "Phillipa-nee-chan, your hair is in the tomato sauce."

What a beautiful way to start my morning.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

"Geeze Starfish, don't walk so fast! We have heaps of time before school starts!"

Tsuna was far ahead of me when he looked back. "B-But Marsh-san, we have to get to school on time, o-or Hi-ibari-san will _bite us to death!_"

_Bite us to death? What is he, Jaws?_ "Oh please, man up Tsuna! Just because a guy says it doesn't necessarily mean that he'll follow through!" I pointed to the sky, trying to implant some faith in the poor bugger. "And call me Phillipa_. _Calling me Marsh makes me sound like an old woman or something."

"B-But you shouldn't say that about Hibari-san..."

I stared at him. "Dude, chillax."

He squealed. "Aaaaa P-Phillipa-san...please don't say that with the same face that R-Reborn makes!"

I paused in my step. _The face that Reborn makes? But this is my normal face..._

"Aha, sorry." I said with a grin, adjusting my pace so that he wasn't _running away_ from me. Well, at least that's what I thought he wasn't doing.

I hope.

If not, I bet it was those pills Reborn gave me earlier.

I hope those are working.

But at any rate, we did get to school, within the time limits. And nope, I wasn't bitten to death, so I couldn't see what the heck was Tsuna's problem. He was looking around, seeing if anything would pop out to attack him. Ha!

Oh, but I did get to meet some of his friends before the bell went. Kyoko and Hana, I believe. They seemed nice enough, so I just smiled and nodded my head when something was said. No use getting attention this early in the morning.

Yeah, that didn't occur to Tsuna. "Ahh! H-Hey Kyoko-Chan! Kurokawa!"

"What do you want, no-good Tsuna?" The brunette, Hana, snapped, her arms tightly folded across her chest. Wow, someone's protective.

"No need to get all worked up." I said, crossing my arms. "He's just saying hello."

She looked and eyeballed me and I kept up her gaze. Tsuna eeped and waved his hands around. "P-Phill-"

I waved his attempt away. "I'm kidding, kidding Tsuna. There's no way I want to start an argument this early...it's bad mojo."

"Bad mojo, huh?" She repeated, raising an eyebrow questioningly. I smiled sweetly and nodded. "Sure, okay. I'm Kurokawa Hana."

"And I'm Sasagawa Kyoko!" Piped up the girl standing beside her, clasping her own hands together. I _ah'd _in my head, connecting the dots between her and her _brother,_ I think. I don't know if I should call him that, since there's already a stark difference in their attitudes.

"I'm Marsh Phillipa, and I'm the new exchange student living with Tsuna's family." I said, answering Hana's invisible question, then I bowed. "It's very nice to meet some of Tsuna's friends."

"Friends?" Hana repeated.

"Exchange student?!" Kyoko said happily. "Oh wow! Tsuna, why didn't you tell us sooner? Will you be in our year level Marsh-san?"

"I'm not sure yet."

He laughed almost unsure of what to say. "Hehe...I guess it slipped my mind."

Kyoko took no notice of his answer and fired a question of her own. "Tsuna, did you find something for tomorrows homework?"

He blinked and then his face contorted, remembering something crucial."Ah! Oh no!"

"What do you _think_ he did, Kyoko-Chan?" Hana asked her friend sarcastically. "Of course he forgot. He's a delinquent!"

"If that's the case, I'll head over to your house with my essay later." She said, offering.

Tsuna looked absolutely dazzled then. I wonder what's ticking through his head now. Something dirty? Did he actually _like like_ Kyoko? "All right!"

"Why do you look so pervy, No-good Tsuna?" Hana asked, obviously annoyed.

"You were here, Kurokawa?"

_Wait, so he only **just** noticed she was here?_

"Of course I'm here! I'm in the same group as you. And I can't leave my dear friend in the hands of a truant kid like you." She said, stepping towards him, and the dazzled look disappeared from Tsuna's face, reacting to the impending dominance from Hana.

I raised my hands and stepped between them. Like I said, too early in the morning to get into a fight. "You won't have to worry, I'll be there along with Mama!"

"I don't know if I can trust you yet, so I'm going as well."

"Now now, Hana. "Kyoko said. "We'll see you later, Tsuna-kun. Marsh-san."

"Please, call me Phillipa."

She nodded. "Okay, Phillipa-san!"

Tsuna regained his mojo and turned around from his self-pity sulk. "See you later!"

After the two girls disappeared around the corner, presumably toward school like we should be doing, Tsuna jumped up high, full of happiness and hope. It was touching, really. "Yay! Kyoko-Chan is coming to my house again!"

"I take it you have a crush on her?"

He gasped, realizing I was _still here_ and shy-fully nodded. "We'll be going over our _"dreams for the future"_ from elementary school. What wonderful homework!" He said, clapping his hands together. "I'm so happy!"

And while Tsuna was lost in his on little world, I took two steps to the side.

"Kyoko-chan? So that's the lady who will become the Juudaime's wife. What a beautiful lady!"

_Then_ Tsuna quickly looked over his shoulder. "Who's there?" He then looked to me."Phillipa-san, what are you doing all the way over there?"

I pointed to him. _It._ I pointed _at it._ Whatever it 's back so badly being crushed under that huge _floating ball_ that I it hurt to even look at Tsuna's crippled form. He yelled out in pain and tried to reach out to grab something. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! What is _it! Who're you!?"_

"Nice to meet you, Juudiame!" The man said, the sunroof on his floating machine opening wide enough so that we could actually see him. "I am the weapon tuner for the Vongola, Giannini."

"Ah! A weird guy popped out!"

"And you must be Phillipa-chan! Reborn's told me all about you over the phone."He said, and he grabbed my hands rather abruptly. I didn't like that _at all_. I felt uncomfortable as his chubby hands clasped mine. It also concerned me that Reborn was _talking_ about me to random people. Rude much? "So don't worry, your secrets safe with me!"

I laughed unsteadily, trying to discreetly pull them away. "Aha, is that so?"

"So you're Giannini's son." Reborn said, from on-top of a nearby wall.

Giannini turned in his contraption, causing even more screams from Tsuna. Aw, his poor little bones..."Nice to meet you. You must be Reborn-sama. You always took care of my father." He said, bowing.

"The battle with the Varia is getting job of private weapons tuning for the Vongola family has always fallen to Giannini's father, Giannichi, was well-known for his ability to "awaken" a weapon. We're counting on you, Giannini."

"Please leave it to me! Although I am still no match for my father."

Again, ear-piercing screeching from Tsuna ensued.

"How long are you going to be on top of me!"

"Come on, Tsuna. Let's get to school, before this _Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!_ catches us out." I mimicked his studder smiled and pulled him out from under Giannini. "I have to get to the school office to get my timetable. Don't wanna be late now."

"Yeah, let's go." He cried, leading me away from all the chaos that was now his normal life.

Ha, poor guy. Got it bad, doesn't he?

The school was quite pretty, since the sakura trees were planted nearly everywhere, embedding colour and life into an other than ordinary school block. Although, it didn't resemble my school at all. All we had was greens and browns, colours that were very earthy. We were lucky that the leaves turned bright orange once autumn hit. At least they had a different environment.

Tsuna guided me to the office. "Here's the office."

"Thanks, captain obvious."

He frowned sadly, and stared at his feet. I sighed, mentally rolling my eyes, and shook his shoulder. "Hey Starfish, don't get upset at everything I say or do. Most of the time, I just say stuff before I think about what really should be said. So liven up, okay? You shouldn't look so sad. Or intimidated by a girl who's just about as tall as you."

His face changed immediately into a relieved expression that was probably _rare _for Tsuna. As I went to open the office door, and as he went off to whatever class he was supposed to be in now, I called out to him. "Hurry up and get out of here Tsuna, I'm going to choke to death from the fluffiness in the air."

"Aha, you're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Oh..."

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

When a person says to you, _Sit over there and wait for a couple of minutes and someone will come and get you_, you'd expect to at least be talked to again within the next ten minutes, right?

My wait wasn't even _twenty._

You know, if Al was here, something would happen and it would be interesting and I wouldn't be stuck in this bubble of boredom. Too bad I can't take him to school with me.

Stupid school.

I was just thinking about ditching this joint and going to a sushi bar, (I'd heard about them since arriving in Japan, although I would never dare enter one on my own. In my head, everyone would be judging me, like _Oi what's this chick doing here?!_ Yeah, that attention doesn't help my paranoia of drawing unwanted attention.), when the lady behind the desk, the one whose hair was pinned back in a vice-grip of a hair-clip, _finally_ called my name.

"Is Maysh Phelipa - san here?" She asked, looking up from the small piece of white paper in her hands.

"It's Marsh Phillipa." I said, my eyebrow twitching. "Yeah, that's me."

"Here is your new timetable." She pointed to a box at the top of the page."And this is your home room." She rolled back in her swivel chair and pulled out a piece of fax paper from the printer. "And this is a map of the school. Now, is there any questions?"

"Nope, I'm all good now."

_Seems simple enough._

"Alright, now the class is in the next building over. Don't worry, it's easy to find."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you." I said, and walked right out the door, into the warm wind.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Easy my ass. I almost got eaten alive, just trying to find the stupid room.

And I'm guessing this dude in front of me was Hi-Hi-Hi-bari-san, judging by Tsuna's mad stuttering observation skills.

"You, herbivore."

I'd been wandering the halls, trying to read the paper that was given to me. You see, Reborn gave me these pills that will help me translate things quicker, but I'm not all that sure that they're working properly. Parts of kanji were jumbled up with English words. I'd have to tell him about that later. And then, this weirdo suddenly stops me in the middle of the hall.

I glanced up from the page and then looked back down, not thinking much of him. I swear I was somewhere close to my new home room. I knew I was on the second floor. That was considered as _close,_ right? "Uh, me?"

"Yes you herbivore." He stated, his eyes forever sharpened into tiny slates across his face. His jacket was slung across his shoulders, giving me the impression that he _really_ wanted a cape. Or at that's at least how _I_ imagined it. "What are you doing out of class?"

"I'm lost."

"Lost?" He repeated.

My head nodded, and slipped a step back, as he pulled out two metal bars. Were they tonfas? "For being truant, _I'll bite you to death."_

I held up my hands, concerned at where this was going. "Whoa whoa, back up your caboose buster! I'm just lost and trying to find my new class!"

"That's no excuse to aimlessly walk the halls."

I huffed. This guy was _so_ annoying! Why, why were people so insistent about fighting?! I see no good from it! "Well, that's no excuse to pick on me either. So why don't you take that pipe, or whatever and you can shove it up yo-"

Somehow, I don't think my mouth was helping me much.

"Shut up herbivore." He said, interrupting me. His Tonfas had been fully drawn out from under his dangling coat and they shined in the light of the morning. Oh crap. Just what I need. More bruises. "You talk too much."

I waved the map. "Well if you're such a smarty pants, tell me where class 2-? is so that I can get there and _not bloody linger in this frikken hallway!_"

The loudness of my voice echoed on the walls, as he smiled darkly, his fringe emphasizing the evil in this eyes. "For disturbing the peace _and_ getting lost, I'll bite you to death. Twice."

And then, just as he predicted, I was attacked, not badly since I could block at least a couple of them, but by doing that, I'm going to end up with yellow outlined purple bruises on my forearms. Oh just great. Peachy. I kept holding them off, inching backwards with each blow, and he kept aiming at my face until in the classroom next to us, the door swung open, and a middle-aged man poked his head out.

"Finally, there you are."

Hibari shot a scary look and the man cringed, and shot back behind the door. I wanted to say _that's not very nice. You'll never get a girl that way,_ but I had at least a smidgen of common sense to keep my trap shut. "H-Hibari-san, t-this girl i-is in my class."

He stared at the man and h'mpd, hiding his tonfas back where they previously were kept. "Fine, herbivore-teacher."

As he turned and walked around the corner, I rubbed my sore arms and muttered _jerk_, and the teacher guided me into the classroom, in front of a sea of judging eyes. I spotted a head of brown fluffiness in the black-haired group. The man nodded, and then addressed the class.

"Class, this is the new exchange student I was telling you about. Now, why don't you introduce yourself, _even if you are late here._" He said, muttering the last bit, thinking that I couldn't hear it, but boy I could, sneaky-senpai-san. Yes I could.

Still, I smiled and nodded, appearing like the cough-good-cough girl I was. "Nice to meet everyone, I'm Marsh Phillipa. Sorry I was late...I was a bit...lost... ha-ha." I scratched the back of my neck.

Sneaky-san coughed, so that the classes attention was back on him. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Back there." I said, pointing near Tsuna, who sat in the back corner of the room.

"But there's no seat there."

"Then I'll move one."

He grumbled and nodded, gesturing to a desk a few desks down. While I was moving it, Sneaky-san went back to whatever he was teaching, some form of statistics that included Venn diagrams. No reason for me to rush just to take down the notes, I'd already learned them. Behind the click clacking of the chalk on the board, the class began to whisper.

"Did you hear what she said!"

"Have you seen her arms? They look bad..."

"Is she crazy?"

I put the desk down behind Tsuna and sat down, leaned back and sighed, putting my bag on the ground. Tsuna turned back and gasped.

A weak smile flashed on my face. "I see what you mean about Hibari-san Tsuna."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, FREELY TALKING TO JUUDAIME LIKE THAT!"

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Lunch was probably the most anticipated part of my day. Since I can't really eat with chopsticks, Mama was nice enough to let me have fresh sandwiches instead of a usual Japanese bento. She even went out of her ways to get me peanut-butter and nutella! Yummy!

"Are you sure you're okay Phillipa-san?" Tsuna asked again, eyeing my bare arms. I was wearing a jersey that didn't have any sleeves, so I couldn't hide them until I got home.

"I fold du, I'm fyn." I replied, with a mouthful of peanut butter. I swallowed. "Didn't anyone tell you that the ugly ones hurt the least?"

"I-I don't think that's how it works..."

"Be grateful! Juudaime is worrying about you!"

Hayato Gokudera was the first person who was introduced to me at lunch, by Tsuna. I learnt very early on that he was a loud, and unknowingly proud because of it, person. He'd calmed down a lot since our first encounter in the classroom. It appears that he was also Bianchi's brother, and even though they didn't look like each other, slight similarities were clear, if only for a second.

I hope I'm not on his hate list either.

"Aha, calm down Gokudera-kun!" Said the tall, black-haired boy sitting next to me, with a bento that looked so epic that it would've blinded me, just from looking at it. Yamamoto, I think he said earlier. "If she say's she fine, she's fine!"

I thanked him with a nod, taking another bite. "He really is a jerk."

"What did you do anyway?" Gokudera asked.

"Nothing much...I was just trying to find the class when he attacked me."

"Did you say anything?"

I looked to the corner of my eye. "I might have told him to go shove his tofuna's up is a-"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Phillipa-san!"

"What?" I shrugged. "It was a perfectly reasonable reply to someone who threatens people by _biting them to death._"

Gokudera himself nodded silently, agreeing with my reasoning. Yamamoto continued to smile his ass of and Tsuna just sighed, thinking to himself. It had been a busy day for him, and he was nervous and filled with happiness at Kyoko's promise.

I finished my sandwich and chucked the wrapping in the bin.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Mama was still out shopping with everybody, and I was just sifting though the variables of food in the fridge when I heard Tsuna scream like a girl from upstairs, apparently upset about something.

"We've only been home for, what like, five minutes and he already finds something wrong. "I complained to myself, closing the fridge door. The smell of cleanliness was in the air. The washing machine in the next room over was banging against the wall. Sounded like it was almost full. "What's up now?"

"Giannini made some _renovations_ while you were off learning. "Allemande replied, licking his paw, in a voice that almost glum. "He's been making so much noise today...and I haven't seen any cute girls...Bianchi may be pretty, but whatever she's trying to force feed me is _rank!"_

"Hold your hormones, woman." I said, ascending the stairs. "I'm going to see what all the hubbub's about."

And, what I found, was actually pretty cool.

"I prepared us for our coming battle with the varia." Reborn said, sitting on top of Giannini's head. "You want to borrow one, Tsuna?"

"I don't want any!"

"What about you, Phillipa?" Reborn asked, looking expectantly at me. His eyes were glinting with expectancy "You'll need to arm yourself, in case of surprise attacks."

I looked at all the weapons hanging from Tsuna's wall. As Tsuna tried to lift them down, my thoughts were answered as he didn't even manage to pick it up. "Uh, I mean, they all look totally awesome and all, but I don't think I have the strength to wield them."

Giannini's smile was brighter than the day. "Now this is worth upgrading! Oh, by the way, word has reached my father that there is an organisation that is trying to assassinate the tenth due to the ring conflict."

Reborn humphs, his face plastered into his normal expression. Leon yawned. "I haven't heard a thing. More importantly, take care of the weapon upgrading."

"Why in my room!?" Tsuna asked demanding, upset with how his room turned out. "Kyoko-chan is on her way."

Then, just as if fate was trying to troll us, the doorbell rung.

"What timing!"

Yes, this is what I was going to say, if Kyoko actually did come waltzing into the room. But instead, it was Mr Loud.

"Excuse me! Tenth! I've come to have my dynamite upgraded!"

I blinked. "You can upgrade _dynamite?_"

"G-Gokudera-kun..."

"Oh, it's hurricane bomb-sama!" Giannini said.

Gokudera walked up to Giannini, excited. "I'm so honored that you called me here."

"Reborn called you?" Tsuna asked." Wait. Gokudera-kun, where's Dr Shamal?"

Who?

"He said he was taking a day of to hit on girls because symptoms of abstinence had begun appearing."

Oh, so it's another pervert I have to deal with. Speaking of perverts, Al had made his entrance into the room quietly, careful to not draw attention. That was, until Giannini spotted him.

"Oooo, a cat! He could be upgraded as well!"

Al hissed violently, stepping backwards, to my side. "Touch me and I'll make sure you'll never get a girlfriend, cause I'll turn your face into _sashimi!_"

My laugh snorted through my nose, and I covered my mouth. Gokudera blinked and stepped forward. "Marsh-san, you can talk to animals?"

I opened my mouth and Reborn coughed discreetly. "Yeah...He basically promised Giannini that future relationships wouldn't be possible for him because he's going to cut you up, so I suggest you don't touch him." I said, summing it up, and directing my warning to Giannini.

His face turned pale, and he breathed in dramatically. I rolled my eyes. "Don't think you're special, Giannini. He's rude to everyone."

The door to Tsuna's room and out popped the breakfast eater, who I was still angry at, holding a purple cannon that was bigger than he was. If my memory served right, which it rarely did, that was the cannon that turned him into an older version of himself? Cool.

"Upgrade mine too!"

"Lambo, you too huh?"

Giannini eyed the cannon. "Ooh, so this is the ten-year bazooka I've heard so much about!"

I could literally hear Reborn rolling his eyes in his head. "The way you lose sight of everything in front of a rare weapon is just like your old man."

Tsuna sighing kept coming constantly. "I see."

And then, the doorbell rung again. This time, I was sure it was Kyoko and Hana. Unless it was Mama, who forgot her keys. Then I'd be wrong yet again. Oh well, would be the first time.

"Aah! Kyoko-chan is here! What do I do?! I can't let them see the weapons!"

"Then keep them downstairs then, silly."I said, pushing Tsuna through the door. "Gokudera, Giannini, please stay up here. If you come down, Tsuna might have another panic attack, which neither Al nor I really need."

Gokudera frowned, annoyed. "Hey, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Please Gokudera-san!" Tsuna asked in a pleading voice. "I-I've got an important meeting!"

It was amazing how quickly his expression changed, from annoyed to a pleasant, content Gokudera. "Sure!"

"Got it!" Said Lambo.

I followed Tsuna down the stairs, as he raced down to the door, opening it wide and huffing, with a big smile plastered on his face like nothing was wrong, like he didn't look like he'd been anticipating her arrival. "T-Thanks for waiting!"

Kyoko and Hana were waiting. Kyoko blinked, and appeared concerned. "A-Are you alright Tsuna? You're sweating a lot."

"It's nothing." I lied, simple covered with a convincing smile. Before Colonnello, I wouldn't have been able to lie to peoples faces so easily. I liked to think that there was always some good in people, even if they seemed like bastards. "My Mom sent over some stuff from America that I was missing, so we were trying the game she sent up, a dancing one." Shit, why did I say that? They'd want to play it now! "B-But the kids were running about and it got broken. Sorry."

Tsuna smiled and raised his hands. "Will the living room be alright for today?"

"Yes, it's fine!"

Behind the girls popped out another girl, one with brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail and pinned back with simple, black hair-clips She was also wearing a uniform that looked different to ours. Was she from another school?

Allemande slicked out from between Tsuna and I, tip-toeing over to the girls, weaving in and out of their legs. Hell, didn't take a scientist to notice that Al liked them. But you really had to listen to what he says to know what his real intentions are.

Tsuna blinked at her sudden appearance act. "Haru?"

"We just ran into her." Kyoko replied, smiling innocently. She bent down and petted Al, who meowed and then went back into the house, probably back to his sunny spot.

"Since she said you were discussing _dreams for the future _from elementary school, I brought my old essays!" Haru held up the bag containing her memories.

"Well, the more data, the better." Hana said with a tone of annoyance, her arms crossed across her breastbone.

Tsuna seemed to agree. It's not like he had _any other choice. _"You're right."

I stepped back, poking Tsuna to do so as well. "Come on in, there's no need for you ladies to be standing out in the cold. Wanna drink? I don't think we have that much though...Mama went out to get some things form the store, so she should be back soon."

All of them declined as they slipped their shoes off, and formed a _circle_ around the living room table. Being me, I always needed something to fidget with, so I got a glass of water and sat down beside Hana.

"Did you find your old essay?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, from the second grade."

"Haawaa, hey you!" Haru pointed at me.

"Phillipa."

"Yeah, Phillipa! What did you want to be when you were little?"

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I want to hear it!"

I pondered on the genuine question, something that I could answer honestly without having to lie. But I hadn't thought of my childhood for a _very very_ long time, and it wasn't something I liked to think about much. What had I told the person who asked me this last? Al popped back into the room and sat on my lap. I stroked his fur. "A police car, I think."

Haru's mouth remained wide open. "Really? A police car?"

"I went through a period of police shows with a lot of violence." Considering what I know now, a lot of things are starting to make much more sense. My mother was an assassin, so she probably didn't realize how bad those shows were. And I probably should've noticed how her _parenting skills_ differed from other families, like throwing things at us if we weren't quiet. "I went through a lot of phases. What did you do Kyoko?"

She giggled and then held up her paper. "Okay. "My Dream." By Sasagawa Kyoko. My dream is to become a ballerina and to be a part of _Swan Lake_ in France as the Prima Donna."_  
_

I imagined her in a tutu. In my thought bubble, she looked absolutely stunning. She also had a cute butt. By that judgement, Al's though were wearing on me. I shook away the though.

"If that doesn't work out, I want to become a police officer and catch lots of bad people."

Oh.

_Oh._

"Not bad." I muttered.

Tsuna screeched, his eyes clenched and he was shaking his head excessively. His shriek scared everyone.

"W-What's wrong, dame-Tsuna?" Hana asked, stuttering.

"What's the matter, Tsuna-san?"

I cleaned out my ears. "What's the matter this time Tsuna? Did your Reborn-senor alarm go off?"

He shook his head. "N-Nothing! I'm sorry! I-It was nothing!"

I think they started to ignore Tsuna's weird ways. "Wow, that's so cool!"

"But I just wrote it on a TV drama."

"Me next." Hana said, raising her hand as Tsuna crashed to the floor. "The Elder maple class, Kurokawa Hana."

Tsuna regained his mojo and sat back up. "Wait a sec! When did you write that?"

"Kindergarten."

"This is our dreams from Elementary School." Tsuna said quietly, blue waves echoing off his shoulders, as if this was some sort of TV show. Sweat-drop and all.

"It's fine! It's all I had!" She snapped back, and then took a closer look at the faded piece of paper. "I dislike children, so I want to become an adult soon. The end."

_Well, isn't that a little blunt of her,_ I thought in my head, trying not to snigger.

"Short and straight to the point. I like her. "Al said, talking to me. I scratched his ears, watching as Haru spoke up.

"Me next!"She pipped, smiling brightly, excited to share her childhood dream. "1st grade, Miura Haru. My dram is to become Japan's best costume maker. I decided this when I wore the Tokyo train station costume during the costume parade at the sports festival." Haru quickly unzipped her bag and, in record time, changed into her very own costume, which kinda looked like the Eiffel tower, if it were painted like Ronald McDonald. "Right now, I'm making one of Tokyo tower!"

He costume was impressive. I mean, I can't sow for _crap_, so this was awesome! Although, Tsuna didn't think so, judging from his expression. I clapped my hands. "Holy crap! That's so cool! That must have taken _ages!_"

"You're so cute Haru-chan!"

"It's not done yet!" She replied, spinning holes into the carpet.

"What about you, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, to Tsuna over her shoulder. "I want to see!"

He froze, jerking back before opening his mouth to talk. "My nick-name is No-good Tsuna. But Mom says that even if I'm no good now, people can change. I think so too. I want to become a giant robot when I grow up."

Kyoko giggled. "Cute!"

I sniggered. "She's right, Starfish. Much cooler than a police cruiser!"

"You stupidity's showing." Hana whispered behind a hand, sliding over next to Tsuna.

I didn't notice Gokudera had shown up until I heard tiny little sobs. He almost gave me a miniature heart attack!

"That's a wonderful essay!" He sobbed, sniffling. He wiped back his tears with his sleeve. "Especially the _Giant _part!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Ah, Hello!" Kyoko said politely.

Hana, being cynical, was more blunt. "So you were here, delinquent."

"I wonder why!" Tsuna asked, mainly to himself, but to Gokudera as well. " I asked you to stay in my room."

"I wanted you to see my new upgraded weapon!" He said happily.

I finished my cup of water. "Not inside! If you wreck the house, Mama will find out and Tsuna and I will get the short end of a paddle!"

They totally ignored me. I huffed and rested my head on the table. On my lap, Al meowed. "If you get attacked by Mama, I'll piss on her sheets."

_Those are my sheets you're thinking about dummy._ I replied, not saying it out loud so that I didn't look like a crazy cat lady. As if. I was too young, not completely mental enough for that forté.

"By the way Phillipa-chan, Where did you get it?"

"Get what?" I asked Haru genuinelly, lifting my head a fraction, looking at her through my fringe.

"Your wig."

_Wig?_

"It looks awesome! Could you tell me the seller?! I may want to get one myself for my next cosplay!"

I lifted up a strand of hair, one from behind my ear.

It was blue.

Bright _fricken neon_ blue.

I sat up, and started to make my way up to Tsuna's room. "E-Excuse me...Ihavetousetheladiesroombye!"

"But wait!"

Oh, sorry Kyoko. Sorry Hana and Haru. But there's no way that I'm stopping myself from trying to find Reborn when my hair mysteriously turned _blue!_ He probably had something to do with this. I bet he did.

Coincidentally, while I was climbing the stairs, ( "The bathroom's the other way!" Tsuna shouted. Shut up, don't care.), Reborn was coming down the opposite way. Leon was in the shape of his usual 'gun' self. Oh, so it's Tsuna-hunting-season already?. Reborn looked up, and after a few minutes, he chuckled.

Hell, I just got snobbed by a baby.

"Hey, this is serious!" I shout after him. "What did you do!"

He turned and shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "Wasn't me. Your hair was probably poisoned by your flames that were mixed with the language pills. They were made by Giannini, so go look for him."

My first response was slight anger. Not because of my hair, but because _someone else_ gave him the pills, that he gave to me. It just really made me miffed. The second response which automatically came into play after finishing my anger mood, was to plant a target board on the back of Giannini's head. Oh yes, tonight there would be meat for dinner.

"GIANNINI!"

I could hear him cringing when I yelled his name from the other side of the door. My suspicions were proven correct, because when I entered, he was visibly shaking in his sphere thingy-ma-bob.

"Giannini." I said his name again, in the darkest voice I could speak. My hands were shaking so much that I thought they were going to fall off. "I don't know what happened, but whatever you did, make my hair better again!"

He flinched on the word 'again'. "I-I see, P-Phillipa-chan, but, I'm not as good as my father! I don't know if I can!"

I shoved my hands in the air and knotted my eyebrows together. "_SO?_ _I'm probably have the worst daughter father relationship with Reborn and I still try my best!_"

"_YOU!" _Gokureda had entered the room, pointing an accusing finger at Giannini.

"Oi, bugger off, I was here first!"

"So? My problems bigger than yours! I have dynamite that doesn't work! I embarrassed myself in front of Juudaime!"

I pointed at my head. "Yeah, well I have blue hair! I can't go out looking like this! People will mistake me for a mop!"

He grunted, grinding his teeth angrily. "Now you even look like the part, so I don'- "

"Move."

Neither Gokudera nor I talked, or even _dared_ to put a foot out of line when Reborn came into the room. His normal, squeaky voice was transformed into a dark, threatening tone, which was only emphasized by the shadow of his fedora that was covering his black irises. My instincts told me to step to the side, and so I did, my head ducked down. "Mep!"

Gokudera was about to open his fat mouth, but I shook my head quickly. It didn't matter what I did. He stopped mid-breath when Giannini began screaming like a woman with big lungs. His hollering scream only echoed, as it sounded like it was going through a hallway.

"_Hey! Be quiet!_" Tsuna yelled urgently, opening the door.

"Juudaime! Save me please!" Giannini begged, landing on top of the young mafia boss-to-be.

"Listen to this Juudaime!" Gokudera spat. "He made all of our weapons useless!"

"W-What are you doing Giannini-s-san?!"

"That's why I told you: I'm no match for my father. " Giannini looked so glum and disappointingly sad when he said that. He really did look sorry. Until his tone changed, and then I thought he looked like a twat. "And just because it's reconstructed doesn't always mean it will get better!"

"Don't try to slide this off as if you think we can simply _forget_ about this mishap!" I nodded and Gokudera did also. "What if my hair doesn't change back?!"

"Can you fix it?" Reborn asked.

"Yes." Giannini replies, bowing. Tsuna's back was probably in itty bitty pieces now. "But it will take some time."

"And Phillipa's hair?"

"Probably not. O-On its own!" Oh good. He must have seen my expression. "I suggest you dye it black for now, a-and it should grow back black!"

I huffed. "At least it's an answer."

Lambo's face poked out from behind Giannini, who still hadn't gotten off Tsuna. "Is Lambo-san's done yet?"

Gokudera crossed his arms. "Don't come out at a time like this, stupid cow."

"The one calling someone stupid is actually pretty stupid themselves." He said smugly, _digging for gold._

_Says the one who's picking his nose in a TC voice..._ I thought, rolling my eyes.

Gokudera hit him real hard on his noggin. "What was that for!?"

Lambo, rather predictably, retaliated by kicking him in the chin, which surprised me a little. For someone vertically challenged, he could jump pretty high!

"Geeze." Tsuna shook his head and covered his eyes, as if he was embarrassed. "Why did this happen?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Probably b-"

I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence, because the cannon that was hanging from the roof, (Who even _hangs_ things like that from a roof?), shook until it fell from its bearings, landing on top of the fighting duo.

As the cloud of pink smoke lingered and then disappeared into the fresh air, I coughed and waved the smoke away from my face. Tsuna did the same too and confronted Giannini. "G-G-iannini-i-san! Did you do that, too?!"

"Of course I did! I upgraded it!"

I could hear Lambo's cries as the smoke cleared. Pretty loud, as usual. I guess that was a good thing, at least he wasn't seriously hurt.

"Huh! He hasn't changed!"

And then, out of the cloud of smoke that for some reason reminded me of the pink candy floss I used to buy at the carnival every year, a tiny, squeaky voice made itself known.

"What a fraud." Said the now, child-version of Gokudera.

I snorted and covered my mouth, whispering. "_Who looks like a mop now?!"_

_"G-Gokudera- kun!"_

Gokudera t'ched. "I am never having my weapons upgraded by you again!" He noticed Reborn standing adjacent to him."Hm? Reborn-san!"

"What is it?"

"You seem closer to me than usual!"

"I feel the same way."

Wow, he didn't seem to notice the affects of the ten year bazooka I wondered, when you changed states, was it barely unnoticeable? Did it even hurt? Bad? Good?

Tsuna looked just as concerned. "Uh, Gokudera-kun?"

"Wha- Oh! You seem so _big!"_He said with adoration in his eyes. Figures, since he's now the size of a garden gnome and doesn't know it. "Is it your aura? You seem taller than your actual height." He then walked to the door and waved goodbye. "Well, I'll be heading home for today."

"H-Hey! You can't go out like that!"Tsuna yelled after him, running out of the room.

I turned to Reborn. "Should we follow them?"

"You can if you like." He said, and Leon sniffed the air. "I have to go watch the fight."

"Fight?"

"Yes, there are these suspicious characters hanging on a telephone pole outside. They're invisible, of course, which I suspect is Verde's doing." Verde? As in one of the archobellinos? "They are probably here to assassinate Tsuna."

"Is that so?" I said, and then turned to walk away. "I'm going to get a drink from the kitchen. Want anything?"

"Coffee please."

I nodded and left the room without any word, passing the living room, hearing the girls coo! and aah! over the midget. Behind me, Al followed, after I'd spotted him lounging on Haru's lap.

"Of to the kitchen, are we?"

"Yes, I am captain." I replied, filling the kettle with water, and then pressing the on button on the handle, and then the red flick on the wall. "You look hungry, want anything?"

"Nope."

"Okay." I said, waiting for the jug to boil. Once it did, I made the coffee (instant, since it was all we had.), and made myself an orange juice, while Allemande began to grill me on why I wasn't in the lounge. He sat down on the floor.

"You're going to miss out on all the action."

"So?" I put away the juice. "Why would I want to go in there with two _drinks?_ Both coffee and orange juice are very hard to get out of a carpet, and if I spill it, Mama would _kill me._"

Al began licking himself. I could hear something crashing in the room next door. "That would be a funny thing to watch."

I looked at my watch and picked both of the cups up. "Should we go in now?"

"Wait." He said, his head gesturing to the door. Then, when the bangs stopped, screams started and he nodded, resumed licking his back hide. "Okay, now you can."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for you _permission, mother._"_  
_

"Don't talk to your mother that way!"

"You not my mother! You ain't even _human!_"

"I know that." He said. He now moved to lick his paws. "I just like to mess with you."

I chuffed and left the kitchen, walked down the hallway carefully to not spill any of the contents of the drinks. Then, I stopped near the door and called out. "Is it over yet? Tsuna?"

"What! Phillipa-san, you knew this was going to happen!?"

I could hear Reborn smiling. "Yeah, it's over. Have you got my coffee?"

"Right here." I said, walking into a room of surprised faces.

This was becoming the norm for me.

"Go get your gear ready Phillipa. You have training tonight."

I wouldn't say I liked it entirely.

But it was growing on me.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

The next week passed with barely any hassle at all. Of course, there was my detentions for falling asleep in class and barely passing the next several maths tests, b-but that only happened because of the cold I caught!

I must have gotten it from either Giannini.

Or Tsuna's father.

Or Allemande.

Can you even get colds from cats?

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah." I said to Al, who was sitting on top of my shoulder. Today, I had let him sneak into school, in my backpack. Everything had gone okay until I had gotten to detention. I'd been sitting at the back of the classroom, when the little devil began acting like batshit in my bag for _no apparent reason.__  
_

No good one, in my books.

Speaking of books, mine had cat hair embedded into their pages.

"I swear! Something was there!"

"Huh, along with the boogeyman and that guy from assassins creed. Join the line of lost sanity, buster." I sniffed, looking at the pretty colours in the sky, just as it was turning into night. "Let's just get home. It's getting cold."

"Phillipa-nee-chan!"

The voice came from behind me, and I turned, spotting Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo, walking all on their own. Why wasn't anyone else with them?

"What are you guys doing out here this late?" I asked, as the two youngest came in for a flying hug, which I managed to catch, still standing, thankfully.

"We were playing with Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee, but we got lost. " I-pin replied, sounding worried. "We were worried that we wouldn't be able to get home before dark!"

"Don't worry, I know the way. " I said with care, feeling the temperature drop. Al's claws began to dig into my shoulder, a silent signal between us. I nodded at my own question. "Yes, I'll take you home. It's not far."

The hair's on Al's back straightened, his back arched and he began to hiss.

"I know." I said.

"W-what's h-happening!?" Lambo cried.

"Get down!" I yelled, kneeling down and I raised my arm, my hand clenched Like Colonnello and Reborn had taught me, I took a breath and cleared my mind, only thinking of a future in two seconds that only I envision. My breathing becomes more subtle, and I feel my blue flames climbing the length of my forearm and reaching out into the open air. They formed a thin barrier that wavered in the air, almost like water. The sound of metal clashing against my barrier echoed and rumbled, as the force retreated a couple of steps back, examining the situation. The force of the clashing flames created a dust cloud, that quickly settled. I lowered my barrier a fraction, only to see the damage over my arm.

"W-Who are you?" Fuuta voice shook. He was gripping the back of my school skirt. "What do you want?!"

Lambo looked out from behind Fuuta. "Oh, so you came to play with Lambo-san?!"

"Don't move Lambo!" I told, no, _ordered_ him, my other arm outstretched in front of them. "Stay."

"Out of the way, _girl._" The man said, pulling out a rod, one that electrified green bolts. Were those his flames? "I'll kill you first before the children."

"Well so-orry _buddy._" I fired back at him. He put one foot forward, and I took one step back. Fights seemed to be all that I had now. "You'll just have to wait. I'm already on another _kill list._ You'll just have to bugger off, won't you?"

He raised his baton, the children screamed _help!_, and said _die_.

Then, he got punched in the face by Ryohei.

"Haaa! Take that!"

I smiled and stood on my feet. "Thanks. I seriously thought I was going to have to fight!"

"Phillipa-san! Fuuta-san! I-Pin! Lambo-san!" Tsuna yelled from the other side of the street, running towards us along with Reborn. It's good to see he's starting to be aware of his surroundings. "Are you okay!?"

I shrugged. "As good as it could be in this situation. No injuries except for Mr Lightning Rod over there." I nodded to the unconscious man. "Who was knocked out by Ryohei. Good shot."

"No you aren't Marsh-san!" Ryohei shouted. "You've got an EXTREME gash in your arm!"

And so I did. It was bleeding a lot. "Now that you mention it, it kinda does sting."

"How is that _thing? What is that thing?!"_

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

_"Aha! Gokudera has to fight with paper planes!"_

_"Your training is worse." Colonnello said, while Ryohei was taking a run. "I'm going to push you to a point whether you make that barrier, or you break trying."_

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

"It's not over yet." Reborn said, and I could sense a force coming towards us at a very fast pace. _Don't tell me that they've planned an ambush! Darn it!_

_"Above!"_

The attacker that jumped down for an aerial attack from the top of the stockbank was hit by a flash of blue. His body hit the ground with a heavy _boom!_

Then, out of the shadows, Yamamoto and Gokudera stepped out, after defeating several others of the assassination squad.

Gokudera shook his head angrily. "Geeze, why does the stupid cow have a ring?"

"It's alright now, everyone." Yamamoto said, trying to comfort the children.

"E-Everyone!"

"Good grief, I wonder if there's any more of them."

Al shook his head and regained himself, taking back his place on my shoulder. "Yes, so keep your shield up."

"Okay." I nodded my head curtly and scanned the area.

Tsuna cocked his head to the side. "Phillipa-san? Did you just say _okay_ to the cat?"

Again, I nodded. "He said there's more."

Tsuna gawked. "M-More! What!?"

Fuuta continued to sniff and ran into Tsuna's arms for a hug, saying how scary that was.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

Fuuta pulled away and nodded, looking up. "I am, but..."

"I-pin! You got hurt!"

I span on my foot. "What! I-pin! I told you to stay behind!"

She smiled foolishly, scratching her cheek. "Sorry. I wanted to help Phillipa-nee-san."

In an incident like this, I couldn't hit a child. Or yell at them. No matter how much I wanted to, it wouldn't be right. To Al, maybe, because he deserves it sometimes, but not _them._ They shouldn't be fighting, even if it is _Lambo._ "You don't have to apologize. I'm just a little upset, that's all."

"Wait one second." Yamamoto knelt down to I-pin, pulling out a plaster from his pocket and stuck it on her head. "You did well for being so little. Hey Phillipa-san, do you want a larger bandage? I have one in my pocket."

I took another glance at my arm, that started to throb. How did I even injure it? "Yeah, that may do me good."

"You probably didn't convert his flames properly." Al said. "If someone's flames comes into contact with your barrier, they'll be absorbed. That's why the Marchelli are famous for them. They are the only family that can bend their flames that way. " He paused over the sound of Lambo's complaints of hunger. "You are one of the last. You are special, my girl."

I thanked Yamamoto and wound the bandage around my arm. "I ain't your girl, Al."

"But your the only one that talks to me, therefore, I think so."

I sighed. No use trying to fight a cat, I would be the one coming out badly in that fight. Reborn smirked and aimed Leon at Al. "I heard that, you rat with fur."

"Geeze." Tsuna looked pitifully at Lambo, who was rolling around in the dirt. "You were the one they were after. Don't you feel any sort of danger!?"

"I don't understand it at all." Gokudera said, still angry. "Why did this idiot get a ring?!"

"Come on, it's alright since were all safe."

"Not yet." I said, still holding up my barrier. "Be on your guard."

"Yeah, you guys were a big help!" Tsuna said, grateful that they got here when they did. "I didn't know what was going to happen if you weren't!"

"I second that!" I raised my other hand. "I'm not much of a fighter, so I would've been wiped out."

"They were weaker than I expected. It was a breeze."

"That's just naive. "Reborn said, intervening. I found it amazing how quickly he could change how he meant what he said, even though his tone never did. "There are low ranks in the Varia. The really frighting one is... u huh?"

His breathing hitched and his black irises darted to the bushes above. I changed my stance and shouted. "Guys!"

"He's coming." Reborn stated.

Out of the bushes, a _huge_, no kidding, beast of a man jumped and landed outside of the edge of the barrier. Al's claws sunk into my shoulder. _I know__, _I thought, taking the sight of him in with my anxious eyes. _You can feel the terror too? I'm nervous, and yet, I'm excited._

The man eyed the unconscious lot on the ground, before laying eyes on us. "Did you do this?"

" 'lot more than you did." I muttered, earning a scratch in the face by Al.

"Who holds the thunder ring?" He asked, in a deep voice. His eyes thinned. "Is it that curly haired brat?"

Lambo flinched, his nose dribbling and I looked over to Reborn, who shook his head. _Darn._

Tsuna shook his arms, an attempt to calm everybody, mainly the lion man over there, down. "I-It's not! It's just a m-misunderstanding!"

The man reached for the swords on his back. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

Al blinked and dug into my shoulder again. Heeding his advice, I took my place in front of Tsuna. I couldn't fight, but bluffing could come in handy. "Attack and I'll just absorb your flames. So don't try to attack because you'll just _lose._"

"Cocky girl. I'll kill you first."

"Hang on Levi."

_Oh, so that's his name? Sounds like a shoe brand. Like Nike._

Then, five people jumped down beside him, all branded in black leather, all with killer intents. Hm, now I think that I shouldn't have made that bluff. It was the blond, the one with the wild fringe, spoke. _Is that a tiara? Who's he trying to be, fucken sleeping beauty?! _

"Don't be greedy, share the prey!"

"The situation has changed." Said a new voice, high and more controlled. It was coming from the shortest of the group, the one wearing the hood. "The other guardians of the rings are here." Then, she noted me. "And a Marchelli, it seems. Best not to get to near her."

"S-So many?!" Tsuna seemed to tremble with fear at their presence.

"VOI! How dare you trick me, you trash!" Squalo yelled. I remembered his name from when we spied on their last battle from behind some garbage bins.

I cupped my mouth. "Just because you suck at seeing things, you over-sized pin-needle!"

"VOI! WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BITCH!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Phillipa, shut it." Al said.

Reborn echoed Al's warning. "Stop teasing him Phillipa."

Squalo t'ched, but in a smug way, as I was the one being told off. "Which one one of you has the Rain ring!?"

Yamamoto breathed out. "I do."

"So it's you?!" Squalo's clenched fist was shaking with anticipation. "Three seconds. I'll cut you into pieces in three seconds."

Tsuna squeaked and clutched his head. "Not good! This isn't good!"

"No shit it ain't good Tsuna!" I yelled, annoyed.

"**Out of the way.**"

"He's here." Reborn said, and I followed his line of sight. A black-haired man, a badly scarred man, had stopped Squalo, and was now taking notes of everything and everyone around him. His eyes were like daggers, they cut into everything and examined things carefully. I didn't like the looks he was giving. They weren't nice. "I never thought I'd see him ever again, Xanxus."

Just saying his name gave me the shivers.

He was muscular, and by the look of his, very terrifying. I wouldn't want to get caught in a fight with him late at night.

Tsuna flinched under the man's gaze and fell back. I was still in front of Tsuna with my shield up, so I simply stood there. "Get up Starfish! He's not playing games!"

Xanxus didn't even notice me. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said in a low, deeply menacing voice that echoed down to us. His hand began to glow the colour of the sun, _his sky flames_, and I knew we were in trouble. Big, big trouble.

My barrier probably wouldn't hold. I don't even know how to use it properly yet. "Fuck!" Al hissed violently. "Tsuna, _run! _It's too dangerous!"

"W-What?!"

Xanxus wasn't a man who waited, and he certainly didn't now, as his hand burned brighter, turning almost white. "Die."

I seriously thought we were going to be carted to hospital, or even the morgue, if that flying pick-axe hadn't stopped him. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I saw Tsuna's father, standing out in his yellow suit.

A sweat-drop formed and I sighed, chuckling a tiny, mad laugh. "O-Oh, what timing..."

"Hold on Xanxus," He ordered. "That's enough, I'll take charge from here."

"D-Dad!"

"Juudaime's father!?"

Xanxus continued to stare at him, analyzing. "Iemitsu."

"Voi! Why are you here!?"

"Xanxus, are your subordinates trying to threaten a sword at the external adviser? " He asked in an absolute tone that I've never seen him have before. "

Tsuna was still kneeling on the dirt. "D-Dad! What are you d-doing?!"

"How touching." Al commented, staring up at the scene. "The blood-lust between them is flying through their hearts!"

"Somehow, I doubt that's what it is."

"But it's important. And it's quite rare for a family to have two possible candidates."

He was licking his paw fur down. I looked at the scroll that Iemitsu pulled out of his jacket. "What's that?"

"A scroll from the Ninth. Probably with some outrageous message."

_Great, so it's a family drama. Nothing like reality TV!_

"W-What! I-I can't read Italian!" Tsuna yelled, looking over the parchment. "What does it say?"

"Phillipa." Reborn was holding out a small, orange container. "These are the new language pills. Take some and then try and read the scroll."

"Sooo, they're okay to take?"

"Yes?"

"And I won't get blue hair?"

He shrugged. "Just take them."

I nodded and swiped the container out of his hand, opening t. The pills were smaller than my Pinky finger and they had a green, creme tinge to them. I took two and began to read.

The words that were in Italian morphed and faded away, then English letters appeared. "To Iemitsu,"

Blah blah blah. Much of it was _very_ formal, so I translated it.

"Until now, I have thought that Iemitsu's son, Tsuna, was worthy of being my successor, and he acted as such. However, because it is that I am close to death, I have changed my mind and chosen a new successor." I gestured to Xanxus. "Sparky up there. He says that he is fit to be the Tenth."

"W-What?!"

I continued to read on. "However there will be unhappy people with this change. That is why Iemitsu fought against handing the rings to Xanxus. "

You could see how upset Tsuna was at his father's decisions.

"But I don't want my family to fight for pointless reasons. So, we will begin the decisive battle to decide the worthy successor, through a method we can agree on."

Al's head bobbed. "It's good to see they work."

"Yup!"

"Vongola successor, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Also, a successor candidate, Xanxus! The rings that you both require to become successor. To decide who had the right to these, we will begin the battle between Tsuna's family and the Varia!"

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~* Omake *~**

I pressed the call button once it showed that she was on, and waited.

At first, I didn't think she'd pick it up.

But she did.

"Honey!" Momma was sitting in front of the camera, with a candy wrapper. "I-I can't hear you properly! It must be the connection!"

"Momma, I can see you clearly with that candy wrapper. Don't even _try_ to play me off."

She oh'd and put the wrapper down. "So I guess you want to talk?"

"Yes, and you know what it is."

"You've got a boyfriend! Oh my god!"

I face palmed.

Momma is such an idiot sometimes.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

**Oh my goodness, I'm sorry it's late! I wanted to write a long chapter and when I went to check my progress, half of it was deleted!**

**T_T Waaa!**

**Replies: **

**Shinigamiiinperu: You always review, and your comments make me really happy! Here you go, another chapter!**

**AdoptedAsian123: Thank you, please! Keep on reading!**

**Okay, over with the replies. I want to know two things so that I can improve my story.**

**- What you like/dislike, what things I should avoid, that sort of thing.**

**Until next-time!**

**-Verdigurl.**


	9. Battles Begin!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction.**

**Because I Can, that's Why**

**Chapter 9: Battles begin!**

**[Written to: UltraNUMB by Blue Stahli]**

**[Call of the Wind by Xandria]**

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

To a degree, I understood a lot of things. When I was little, I learned that the truth was a very powerful tool for my use. Don't get me wrong, it didn't feel right to threaten people or anything, I'm not sure a seven-year old, but in saying that, seven-year old can be pretty hurtful.

To a point, Al is my closest companion. I understand where he stands mentally, even if his brain ain't hormonal in the right place.

I understood that Reborn did secretly care for everyone.

It wasn't often that we really got to talk mano e mano, but when I did, I felt like that little empty, blackness in my soul was filled in with a tender happiness.

But it's not odd for me not to understand, or blindly turn a head to information that might make me emotionally upset, or put me in harm's way.

It's why I don't understand Momma's decisions.

I guess I'm just that selfish, in respect.

Nothing more, nothing less. The truth is what makes the world go around.

And I don't know if I could handle a world that didn't use the truth.

Or lies.

Or selfishness.

It would be boring, then.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

I have _a lot_ of weird dreams. No, these aren't the dreams that you can choose, or in a more fun term _control, _no. These are the dreams you have when you're in that deep sub-conscious, in the middle of the night, possibly around one or two am, if you to bed when I do.

They vary. I never tell anyone else about them. They'd either think I'm a Loony Lucy, or mentally disturbed. (Either of them is actually completely plausible, and I wouldn't stop anyone saying, or hinting, that I _am._ Because I am.)

Today, or this morning for the more politically correct folks out there, I had a strange vision of a girl, no a woman, walking in a normal bush/forest that suddenly changed into a snowy scenery. Nothing strange about it. But I remember a series of locked door, each ones with tribal carvings.

I probably would've stayed in this state of unconsciousness. I would have liked to.

But due to the fact that there were now two, bouncing, bubbling children jumping on my bed at this very minute, ("They shouldn't be up at this hour! The little fuckers!" Screamed the chibi version of me, while the groggy version of me groaned at the pain caused.), had managed to pull me out of that lucid, _tempting_ dream.

It wasn't anything new. Mason was a regular morning person, especially at Christmas time.

But _boy, _this ain't the way you should wake me up.

"Lambo, I-pin. If you do not want a kick in the ass, _get up and get out!_"

Lambo stuck out his tongue as he was going down the ladder. "Aha! Weirdo is awake! Weirdo girl is awake! I'm telling Mama!"

_Tell whoever you want, you afro midget...effin shout it to the street for all I care!_

"You know, you should get up." Al said, nudging my elbow with his head. "From my personal experiences, you'll get very bitchy later in the day if you don't eat some protein soon. I don't want to be on the short end of the receiving stick when you do. That's either Tsuna's or Skull's job."

I kicked off the sheets and stretched my cracking limbs, as I did every morning. With my lip pouted in a confused way, and glanced over at Al. "Talking about that _Skull_ guy are we Al? Don't tell me you developing some _crush_ for the guy!"

"I like girls."

I nodded. "_Suuure._ I believe you."

"Fuck you." He said, storming out in a Cattish way, presumable going towards the kitchen. Which was a smart idea. Actually, I think I'll do that too!

"Charming." I muttered, getting through my usual morning routing, which was blessed with the smell of cat hair and quietness, until I entered the kitchen through the hallway door and sat down to a glass of orange juice. It was a miracle that I didn't spill any with my _epic_ skills when Tsuna's realization cries echoed down from upstairs. Sounded like Reborn was talking to him. Man, he really has to start calming down a notch, my ears can't take such a high-pitched sound at this time of day.

Al had found his breakfast of tuna and was enjoying it, I think. He was trying to talk, but it was muffled, since little bits of fish flesh were stuffed into his small mouth. He's a messy eater, for sure. I don't think I'd like to see the human version of him eating. He'd eat a whole supermarket! "Hga mmu oi dahd...fum..."

I sighed and leaned back in the chair. My eyes were still sore, so I wasn't fully awake yet. I guess that's why I got a fright when the door bell rung, almost causing me to _fall_ off the chair. Not today, Mr chair. I don't wish to have my brain messed up on Mama's new floor. Or ending up like those twin's hair. Yuck, they were.

When I opened the door, Yamamoto greeted me with a massive grin, waving his free hand. The other one was clasped around his baseball bat. He seemed very intent on taking it everywhere. "Sup."

"Good morning Phillipa-chan!" He replied cheerfully. "Is Tsuna-san up?"

"He's talking with Reborn, so it might take a while." I grabbed my bag that was sitting at the foot of the door and slipped on my shoes. Ever since the attack, Al's decided out of his own will to tag along wherever I go. I couldn't find any reason for him _not_ to. After all, he'd be good baddy-guy bait."Let's go."

Yamamoto's smile faltered. "Shouldn't we wait for Tsuna-san?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, but like I said, Reborn's taking and he likes to blabber on, so-"

My sentence was cut short to a swift kick to the head, the force of it making me fall flat on the pavement. I groaned and nursed the, assumed, bruising area on my noggin. "Bastard."

"What's that?" Reborn asked, Leon crawling down his arm. I swear, that's already a bad sign. Leon's somewhat the spawn of the devil and I'm sure he's out to get me and Tsuna. You'll laugh at me now, but just wait till the day when I'll say _I told you so!_ Then, I'll be right. I'm sure of it. "You'll have to speak up, you mutter a lot. It'll be bad for you in the future."

I got up off my ass and smiled, despite the thumping of my pulse in the back of my head. It hurt like heck! "Aha, n-nothing." I grabbed Yamamoto's wrist. "Tell Tsuna to catch up! We're nearly late!"

I hear a thud in the hallway. "H-Hang on! I-I'm almost ready Phillipa-san!"

"Fine." I muttered, letting go of Yamamoto. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, waiting for around three minutes for sleeping beauty to get his ass into gear and out of the house. _Finally_, I thought, when he did, in a nervous fashion.

I didn't realize how nervous he was till we were walking. He was visibly white and his hands were shaking. He was whispering to himself too, which is never a good thing. First sign of insanity, they say.

Did Reborn scare him _that_ much?

"Oi, Starfish. Are you okay? You're hands are shaking." I pointed at him and he looked at me with Bambi eyes, as if I had the answer to his pestering problem.

"P-Phillipa-san..." His voice was quiet and diminished, almost longing to be helped.

Yamamoto clamped a hand on his shoulder. "You probably didn't fall asleep at all last night, did you? Neither did I! I couldn't calm down by training, so I thought I'd come to school instead." He seemed sad about admitting it. "I'm so excited!"

"W-Wha...!"

"Don't sweat, Tsuna. It'll do ya no good." I said, trying to lift his spirit. "Yamamoto's the type who likes to fight, for the sake of a battle." I glanced at Yamamoto, whose smile had returned. "You're probably looking forward to this _battle_, aren't you?"

He nodded eagerly "The long-haired guy is all I could think about! I don't understand it fully, but when I'm fighting together with everyone, I realized that we were all fighting for the same reason, Phillipa-chan included. She helped a lot yesterday."

"No I didn't." I said, rolling my eyes. "It's called self-defense. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Huh?" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"You're not alone Tsuna, let's win this fight!"

"He's right. We're all caught up in this tornado and the only way you're gonna get though it is if we go together. The Varia don't take opposition lightly, so it's best if we take them on together."

"Phillipa-san...Yamamoto..." A small blush arose. "Thank you..."

"Of course!"

Gokudera shouted this line, as we were nearing school. He seemed just as enthusiastic as Yamamoto was. In his hands, he had a large box. I already knew what was in it. "We can't leave the Vongola in their hands!"

"Gokudera-kun..."

"We'll beat them down, no matter who they might be!" He was dead serious, and I could feel his motives through his eyes. "We're going to win. Leave it to me, Juudaime!"

"What's in the box, grandpa?" I asked, just for the sake of it.

"_HEY!" _

Yamamoto wanted to know too. "Show me! Show me!"

"Argh! Get away!"

Yamamoto pulled out a paper plane. "Huh?"

"A paper plane?"

"What are you doing with all of those, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked innocently, and I could feel a rustle in my bag.

"Something kinky, I'm thinking." Al whispered. "Who knows what he's learning from the pervert doctor?"

I hit the bag and he hissed. "Quiet, book. You're supposed to be quiet, like the native book."

Gokudera looked at me. "What was that?"

"Nothing." I replied with a smile, shrugging. "Let's just get to school, okay?"

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

"You're here pretty early, for someone who comes late." Hana said, her arms crossed, her usual, hostile bodily position when confronting Tsuna. She didn't _have _to do this _everyday_, but it she liked to pick on him for some reason.

"You're pretty clean, for someone who is usually d-" I was saying it in English, knowing that both knew little of it, but Tsuna still felt the need to cover my mouth. I sighed and licked it, and he squeaked back, cradling his wet hand. "Morning!"

"Good Morning Phillipa-chan! Tsuna-kun!"

"G-Good morning!"

Kyoko frowned. "I'm sorry for getting split from Fuuta-kun yesterday."

"Don't worry." I said, my mood becoming _Nice-Phillipa_ again. Al went off snooping, promising to come back at lunch."I found him and we all got home in one place."

Her face became worried even more. "Um...Tsuna-kun...Lately, big brother has been into something other than boxing, and he's acting odd. Do you two have any ideas?"

Tsuna was surprised at this request. Speechless, almost. So I talked for him. "It's probably nothing, you shouldn't worry so much! He's probably met a really nice girl and is having trouble talking to her! Or maybe he's met a new friend!"

Tsuna laughed nervously, and nodded. "Yeah, it could be something like that..."

Kyoko gasped, apparently not thinking of that option. "Oh, maybe you're right...but he dragged Colonnello-kun along with him and I'm worried..."

Say what!?"

"WHAT!" I shouted.

Tsuna gasped. "You know Colonnello?!"

"Yeah," She nodded, smiling. "He's been staying at my house."

"Eh! Staying at your house!"

I gawked. "That little creep!"

"Yeah. He eats with us, plays with us and even has baths with us!"

"Oh my god. I knew it! " I said in English, in an unbelievable tone. "That's just gross! He's a pervert! There are too many!"

Tsuna's mouth was wide open, dozing off, he whispered. "A bath with Kyoko-chan..."

Oh, right. Hana was still here too. She seemed just as creeped out, although, not about Colonnello. "What'd you say, no-good Tsuna!"

Thankfully, he popped out of his perv bubble. "N-Nothing a-at all!"

Her face fell into a sad state again. "I'm sorry to ask...It's just that I worry about him a lot..."

I placed my arm over her shoulder, bringing her close. "Ne, don't sweat it, aye. Seriously, He's probably do-"

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna seemed to have found his big boy voice, and now commanded attention. "Your brother is actually-"

What the heck was he doing?!

"In a Sumo match!" Ryohei finished, blatantly popping out of nowhere. "I'm having a Sumo match soon with Gokudera and Yamamoto!"

And then, he grabbed Tsuna and sprinted away just as quickly as he appeared.

And Tsuna was never seen again by any living man.

...

I lied. I saw him at dinner later that night.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

But there was person who I kept seeing constantly at the most awkward of times. Yup, the jaws dude that had a kinky thing for biting people to death, that I think he should really get checked out. He might actually have a mental condition if he thinks he can pass as a shark.

That ain't gonna get him anywhere in life, trust me.

But it really wasn't my fault. I shouldn't have even been put in a bad light, when all I was doing was getting some fresh air.

Maybe it was because he was playing with the bird.

"Al, stop it. Leave the poor thing alone."

He pouted and mumbled. I gave him an _I-don't-give-a-shit_ glance. "Don't care."

"Hibari!"

Wait.

Are you kidding me.

Did I just hear that right?

"Hibari!"

Oh god.

"I was just going to say how we were having a _wonderful conversation_ about our owners. Don't you agree? Hibird?"

"Hai! Hibari!"

I smiled. "Oh, and what did you say?"

"That you like stripping and he said that Hibari enjoys cow!"

"Eh? Steak?"

"_Herbivore._" The hairs of my neck stood straight up as I squeaked, turning quickly to see the raven-haired senior, looking annoyed. "_Why is there a cat here?"_

I sighed and tried to not look as if I was scared shitless of him. And boy, I was! There were a lot of things I am scared of, and he is one of them! "H-He must have followed me here! I-I'll take him back, okay?!"

And with that, I scooped up Al and sprinted the fuck out of there.

And he beat me to a pulp, saying that I was breaking the school rules by leaving the campus during hours.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Hibari watched the strange american herbivore stumble away, through the door that lead to the stairwell.

That cat of her had better not have thought of hurting Hibird.

"Hibari~!"

His lips turned up, and Hibird landed on this open finger. She was a weird herbivore by far.

_Why was she talking to a cat? _He wondered, as Hibird flew into the skies. _Could she understand them?_

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

"I still don't know how the heck he managed to catch up to us." I said, lying back on my bed with a nice purple bruise forming around my eye. Fuck the barriers. I couldn't even concentrate when Hibari was on my tail.

I'd fallen asleep and by the time I'd woken back up, Al was sitting on my stomach and it was already four o'clock. It wasn't any use going back to school, so I just sat here, trying to pass the time with some ice wrapped in a flannel to put on my eye.

Al's tail batted back and forth. "Maybe because you suck at running?"

"Aw, I'm not that bad!"

He smirked. "You are if you can't get away from _him_ without protecting yourself. You've got to learn to control it."

"I can!" I waved my hands to emphasis my point. "I can! Just not around Sharkie!"

Yes, Sharkie was what I'd named him. Deal with it, because I think it suits him perfectly.

Reborn had entered my room without a sound. I'd heard his footsteps, and I didn't mind. He sat bedside my _bed, _(I don't know if you could consider it as a bed. It was just one of the mattresses from one of the spare beds that Lambo and I-pin slept on.), with his legs crossed, and I sat up, placing the flannel-full of ice on the windowsill. Al stretched and told me that he was going to go look for some food before the fight tonight, and that he wouldn't be too long.

I nodded. "Okay!"

"Are you sure you're okay around him?" Reborn asked, once Al had disappeared from the room.

"Who, Sharkie or Al?"

"The cat." He said, straight to the point. He took off his Fedora carefully, placing it beside him so that Leon wouldn't be startled.

I shrugged and curled up my legs. "Yeah, he's fine. I mean, he can get _annoying_ and I know that it's very frustrating to hear him say stuff that nobody else can hear! Inappropriate stuff, at that!" I cracked a smiled. "But I don't mind. He's a nice cat. He's good to talk to and I know I can rely on him."

Reborn nodded, and stared out the window. Still, even now, my heart would race just like if it would when being attacked, I'd have to regulate my breathing, just so that I would look like I was having a panic attack. It made me smile to know how much I'd inherited from him. Not the talking-to-animals thing, but just the little things like having the same hair colour.

I liked knowing where I came from.

"Dame-Tsuna's still apprehensive about fighting." He said finally, after petting Leon under the chin for a while. "It's bugging me."

Well, yeah. I understood that. He's a hitman who expects to get things done. "Tsuna's being Tsuna. He's the type of person who cared for everybody's health, and just genuinely wants the best for the ones he loves." I rested my head on my knees. "Even if they are loud, and have violent characteristics. Actually, that's just Gokudera but still..." I looked at him. "I think he'll make a fine boss."

"I think so too." Reborn replied, smirking. "But don't you go getting yourself involved, okay?!"

"Why not?" I asked. "What if someone's hurt, or if they need my help! I can't just _leave_ them like that!"

"Remember Phillipa, you are not part of Tsuna's family. You are here because of me and your own will. You can't just go head first into fights if all of your friends are. This is their fight, and not yours." He stood, and re-placed his fedora in the usual place. "And you will listen to me because I told you so and you are my daughter. Therefore, you _will listen._"

I felt detached in a stifling, heartbreaking situation.

I didn't feel like one, when my gut rolled.

* * *

**~o0o~ **

* * *

Luckily for me, I was smart enough to bring a jacket. You know, it was one of those days where just deciding what to bring was a tough choice. I had to consider the weight of my bag and all the stuff I had in it, the amount, what could happen at this fight that might need medical help, even if the extent of my medical knowledge was bandaging wounds and talking sweetly while causing indirect pain.

I'd brought a scarf too, and a beanie. I watched as all of Tsuna's family, the known and unknown, trickled in slowly, like a water faucet that's been left on too long. The mood seemed to be effecting everybody, but all at different rates.

Tsuna was nervous, of course. He'd been shaking all the way to school, and I'd tried my hardest to calm him down, but the little guy just wouldn't. He seemed to be worried about Ryohei, and I could see why. He was Kyoko's big brother, the man she looked up to. She was the one Tsuna admired the most. He would never want to see her hurt.

I elbowed his side. "Come on Tsuna, be a man! Act tough! Even if you're scared to the point where you might faint, pretend to be brave and strong! The Varia are vicious, and you've got to show them you're not a wuss!"

He frowned, but tried to bring up a nervous, shaking smile. "T-Thanks Phillipa-san, but I'm not as tough as you..."

I snorted, seeing Gokudera's hair coming into view. "Trust me, I ain't. I'm scared of a lot of things." The silver-haired bomber was jogging towards us. " I just don't show it."

"Hey! Juudaime!" He was waving. Note that he didn't even say hello to _me_, ignorant bastard.

"Sorry we're late guys!" Tsuna said, holding up Lambo, who he had in his arms. "Lambo started to play hide and seek."

"And then he got his tail stuck in the fricken doorway, god knows how." I finished, smacking my hand against my forehead. He was just a _ray of sunshine._ Really.

Gokudera shot a violent glare at Lambo, who was again picking his nose, not paying attention to anyone or anything. "How dare you trouble Juudaime!"

Yamamoto smiled, trying to draw Gokudera's attention away. "But some of the guys haven't shown up yet."

"That holder of the mist ring hasn't shown himself." Ryohei said with annoyance.

"It's so quiet." Tsuna seemed to enjoy the reality of that sentence. "Are you sure Nami-middle was the right place?"

My vision was drawn to the silent figures that were approaching us from the safety of a rooftop above. Safe to say it was those two twins from yesterday. Beside them were the Varia. "Yeah, judging by those two's reactions."

"They've been on standby for quite some time." One of them said loudly, addressing us, the one on the right. "After an official conference, the battle order for tonight's ring conflict's have been decided."

Her twin did not move an inch, or blink. It seemed that neither of the candy floss haired girls did. They were like little dolls that swiveled and were voice activated. I wondered, what were they like in private? Were they _that_ formal, even then? "The first battle will be between the Guardians of Sun."

"Sun guardian, that means..."

I smacked a curled fist into my other, flat hand. Al let out a supportive meow that echoed for miles away. "Go get 'im Ryohei!"

His opponent, a man by the looks of things, stepped forward, examining the fighting teen. He had a strange fashion sense, and was wearing glasses that probably weren't prescription ones. Mind you, his jacket _did_ look nice. He probably paid a lot for it as well. See, this is why I wore some faded jeans and wrapped up warm tonight. Plan for the worst, come ready for war. "So my opponent is that boy."

Ryohei's brow dipped. "So that's him..."

"Your name is Phillipa Marsh, am I correct?" The, ah crap. I've lost which ones which. Well, _one_ of the twins was calling my name. Let's start at that, shall we. "A Marchelli?"

Oh, that's right. I nearly forgot. "Ah, right. I have the paper here from Iemitsu for my entrance. I am the medical personal for the duration of this event."

The girl dropped down, and inspected the letter. After reading, she nodded and handed it back.

"VOI? That's cheating!" Squalo shouted from the rooftops, reminding me of a demented Robin hood. "Take it like a man, trash!"

"Shut up Rapunzel!" I yelled back, cupping my mouth. ("I wonder if he'd taste good with soy sauce?" Al muttered to himself. Weirdo.) That only angered him.

"Shut up yourself, woman! Why don't you go back into you grave an _die_ like the rest of your kind!"

Pity. It would've worked, if I had _known_ any of them. Momma didn't count. She retired, and there's a difference, says Reborn. "Sorry but I don't need your _helpful_ _advice. _I really don't want to be a walking pair of craft scissors!"

He growled and Tsuna held me back from stepping forward to shout even more come-backs. "P-Phillipa-s-san, please behave."

I nodded and smiled. "Okie Dokie."

Squalo jerked back, crossing his arms. "Bitch."

I rubbed Al's ear. "Cross dresser."

Reborn kicked my shin.

"Now that the talking between parties has subsided, we will now begin the ring conflict over the position one successor." Said Pink haired tweedle-dum, pointing to a shadowy area of Nami-middle. Her twin did the same. "Please look over there.

Doing so, I blinked, and when I reopened them, the darkness that covered the corner of the school had been shoved out by bright, lamps that portrayed an area that looked like a normal boxing arena, but it was encased in a cage. Not something I'd like to get myself into.

"What is that!?" Tsuna yelled in awe, or mostly surprisement.

"A special ring that we prepared for the Guardians of Sun."

"This time, we have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the Guardians of the Sun."

Tsuna pointed to the ring. "W-What! That huge thing!?"

"It cost a pretty penny." The blond, wild haired one said, speaking up.

The Arcobaleno standing on someone's hand, Mammon, spoke. "But since we know who's going to win, it's a waste of money."

_How cocky,_ I thought, my eyes thinning._ Judging something before it's even happened is fooling, even for an idiot like me._

"These conditions aren't bad for you, senior." Yamamoto said, looking the ring.

"The ring is my territory!"

"Aaah..." Tsuna started to shake again. "The battle's really beginning..."

I grabbed his wrists, and held them up, so they were at eye level. He flinched, not use to having much human contact. "I know you're nervous. I am too, but we can do this Tsuna. I haven't known you for long, but you guys have become like family to me. To get through this, you need to be strong."

Reluctantly blinking rapidly in succession, he nodded, taking in my enthusiasm. "Thanks..."

"Is the boss here yet?" The green haired man wondered, the Varia sun guardian. The way he moved his hands and the tone he talked in reminded me a lot of Haru. "It's my glorious moment on stage!"

"He seems to be absent."

"There's no way that man would be interested in another fight." Squalo said in a normal tone. You know, when he wasn't trying to deafen us with his massive lungs, his voice was nice. But only a tiny bit, because that pointy bastard doesn't deserve praise. "Better yet, don't accept this pathetic battle that doesn't really suit us. and let me take them all! I'll cut them apart in five seconds!"

"Heeey!" I yelled and waved, so that they knew it was me calling. "Does he have an off button by any chance?! His ego's getting annoying!"

Blondie smiled, his tiara catching the light. "There seems to be someone watching us, Mammon."

"I know." The cloaked baby replied. "He's not even a guardian. I'd like to get a spectator's fee from him."

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

"Now, Guardians of Sun, please come to the center of the ring."

Ryohei turned back to us. "I'll be going now."

"Go! Kick his ass so hard that he'll make it all the way to Jupiter!"

"Big brother..."

"Hey Tsuna, aren't we going to form a circle or something?" Yamamoto still had his silly grin on, even at this grim time.

I do hope he comes out alive. I can't bandage dead people.

Everyone gasped, except me since I was worrying about the immediate future of Ryohei, and Ryohei grinned madly, hands clenched, looking ecstatic. "That's great! I've always wanted to do something like that, especially since boxing is an individual sport!"

"WHAT!"

"Idiot!"

Ryohei grabbed Tsuna and Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's wrist. I tried to back up, but the bugger go me too, and I felt Ryohei's arm over my shoulder. I could feel myself getting redder. I haven't ever gotten this close to so many _guys._ Momma would be squealing if she saw. "Ryohei! Fight! Fight! Fight! All right! I feel the EXTREME power overflowing within me!" He turned with higher spirits, and walked into the ring. My nervousness remained.

"Will he be okay?" I asked Al.

"Depends on how the fight turns out, Hun." He said in a lax voice, licking his paw. "At best, he'll win and at worst he'll die."

Oh. Well, that was surely uplifting.

Once they both were sealed in the ring, the twins looked at the chained rings around their necks. "It's no mistake. We have confirmed that these are the real half Vongola rings. As a rule, the rings will be hung from your necks."

Ryohei chucked off his coat, and almost immediately, the other sun guardian began fawning over him like a schoolgirl. Aw, good for him. "Now that I get a closer look, you have a nice pretty body! You're just my type!"

"What!"

I giggled. "Aw, Ryohei's getting it on!"

Gokudera looked like he'd been hit with a bat in the head. "What did he just say?"

"W-Who knows..."

He puckered his lips. "I've decided. I'm taking you home!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryohei asked. "I don't know what it is, but I'm going to fight fair and square!"

"That pose must be for boxing. Not very trendy!" He pulled off his coat, just like Ryohei had, showing off his assets. "I, Lussuria, will play with you using the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai!"

"What!"

Reborn directed his gaze at the fight. "So the Varia's Sun guardian is a martial artist, as expected."

"Huh, you knew this?"

"What do you mean _expected?_" Tsuna asked, looking up at Reborn, who was on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Looking back through history, the Guardians of the sun have always had powerful fists and legs. Breaking down adversity against the family with their bodies and becoming the bright sun, these are the duties of the Guardian of Sun."

"Compared to the beauty of my Muay Thai, your boxing is _nothing!_" Lussuria said, getting ready in a fighting stance. His name reminded me of a snake, and I shivered, thinking of my bruises. "Nothing more than a game!"

"You! I won't allow you to mock boxing!"

Lussuria laughed, giddily.

"The Sun Ring, Lussuria vs. Sasagawa Ryohei battle, start!"

My vision was immediately impaired from the reflection of the ring, when the light intensity was turned up. I had to cover my eyes with my arms, just to stop seeing the colour _red_ when I closed my eyes. Everyone else was chringing too, and I could see the battle beginning. Actually, it was more I could see _outlines _moving. The twins hadn't moved from their positions though.

"See anything Al?"

"No, it's too fucking bright for my eyes."

"This ring was created especially for the sun guardians. It is a solar coliseum created by a faux sun."

Tsuna was struggling to see, and so was I. "What's that?! I can't see a thing!"

"Here, I'll let you borrow my sunglasses." Reborn said, handing Tsuna a pair.

I grabbed my pair. "Can Al have one too."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

I frowned and apologized to Al, who shrugged and threw a few flying fucks at Reborn, which I'm sure he heard. Those two get on so well, I'm surprised they haven't torn down the house yet with happiness. Now with the sunglasses on, I could see Ryohei already struggling.

"Ryohei, look out!"

He took a swift kick to the gut, and Tsuna pleaded with one of the twins, who flatly denied him. SO, with no sunglasses, it was looking hopeless. Lussuria stepped back. "This feeling...you have a better body than I thought. You're even more my type."

Ryohei began punching the air in all directions, and I almost face palmed. I felt embarrassed for some reason. Be that for Ryohei, he was looking like a hopeless dork.

"Over here!" Lussuria called, smashing his face in. Tsuna and I cringed when the sound of Ryohei's body hit the ground. Surely, he was going to get at least bruises from this. Tsuna called out, and despite a punch to the head, he got back up. I know I couldn't do that, but he was a boxer, so even _he_ could take it.

A squeal of delight was emitted from the green haired fellow. "Ooo~ You're getting closer to my ideal body type. My favorite is the wasted, cold, unmoving body." He licked his tongue,Tsuna gulped, and Gokudera flinched discreetly.

"What?"

"What a pervert!"

I shrugged. "Don't care. It's not much of a change from everyday life."

Tsuna double-timed. "W-WHAT!"

Ryohei ran forward blindly, and threw a wild punch. I didn't expect it to connect, but Lussuria flew back, so it must have!

"It hit!"

"No it didn't." Al said, now with sunglasses.

"How'd you get those?"

"From Reborn."

"But he..."

"I know."

I didn't even _want_ to know how he got those let alone what Reborn will do when this is fight is over. I just wanted it to be over. I wanted everyone to be _okay._

Lussuria was just playing with him, _wanting_ to be hit, to feel the rush of battle. It was messing with Ryohei's mind, I could tell. Lussuria's knee blocked Ryohei's punch. "_My hand!" _

Everybody gasped when he hit the floor again, and I felt a little uneasy, that he was being beaten to a pulp. My left hand was making its way into my bag, fingering the medical kit. My eyes caught the glare coming from Lussuria's knee guard. And I know that it could be considered like my shield, but isn't that cheating?

Reborn pointed out Ryohei's dehydration and it was confirmed in my mind, because I could hear his heavy breathing from here.

"Get up you lump of meat!" Al yelled, meowing loudly in my ear. He was more excited with the prospect of the fight than I was, and making himself visually vocal about it. "You're going to _die_ before it even gets to morning!"

"Stand up, kora!" My heart jumped when I hear the flapping wings of Falco from above, struggling to hold Colonnello up in mid-air. He too was sporting a snazzy shade of sunglasses, his arms crossed. "Kyoko made me late, kora!"

"What, you were playing with Kyoko-chan?!"

"Just hurry up!" I yelled, suspecting him of being an injection of something to Ryohei. Support, maybe?

"It's about time." He said, not paying any attention to Tsuna's question. "Show him your real strength, Ryohei!"

Lussuria chuffed. "No matter _who_ says _what_ at this point, it's useless. This boy is done for. I'll be taking him."

Despite the intense heat he was under, Ryohei managed to stand back up, and I was right. Colonnello's words had worked on him, because I could feel his dying will from my position. Suddenly, I felt that I didn't need to take out the med kit, and I pulled my hand back out, feeling the heat from the overheating lamps on my bare hands.

"Master Colonnello..." He whispered, standing on firm footing. "I've been waiting for those words!"

"B-big brother stood up!"

"The heats evaporating off him!"

I punched the air. "Come on Ryohei! What would Kyoko think if you lost and didn't come back!"

It occurred to me more and more during this fight that Lussuria was developing a _crush _for Ryohei. "Between you and me, our bodies were sculpted differently. You won't hold out much longer under these burning lights. Hurry up and join my collection!"

He had a point. I was sure we were either at least getting _sunburned _from this distance.

"No, not yet!" Ryohei looked at him with closed eyelids, determination spread on his face like sunblock.

"Nothing good will come for you if you stand up. Your punches won't work against me."

"Yeah, it didn't work. " He admitted. "My _left_ didn't!"

Reborn jerked with surprise, fixing the position of his glasses. On a closer inspection, I noticed Leon had a pair too. "Now that you mention it, Ryohei's only been using his left hand since saving Phillipa and Fuuta!"

"Hey! He didn't _save_ me! I was defending myself just fine!"

"Huh?!" Tsuna gasped.

"That's right." Colonnello said, focusing on the fight. "He hasn't used his right hand at all, kora!"

"But why?"

"First, it's to let his cells rest and get them into their best condition. Second, it's because he is the Guardian of Sun!"

Ryohei pulled up his shaking fist. "This right hand is here to reflect overwhelming odds!"

Lussuria laughed. "Ooo~ That's fine! That's _hilarious!_ Ohohoohoohoo~"

"What's so funny?"

He crossed his arms. "I don't know how powerful that punch is you've been storing, but it's pointless if it doesn't connect."

And then, suddenly, his body moved so fast to the point where if you blinked, even for a second, you'd be seeing multiple Lussurias. He was so fuzzy and fast, it hurt my eyes to concentrate. "Nyaa~ Multiples! Multiples galore!"

"That's some amazing footwork!" Gokudera said reluctantly.

"B-Big brother, he already can't see!"

_Bam!_ Another punch connected with Ryohei's battered face and he hit the ground once more. The cracking of his neck on the pole! Oh god. Oh yuck!

"I'm fine." He said getting back up for he umpteenth time. Then, only a whisper, an encouragement to himself. "Here I go."

"Tch, that's turf-head's right hand!"

Lussuria seemed to expect this moment. "This moment will be your last."

Again, he moved quicker than my eye could track him. But then, Ryohei shouted _there!_ and upper-cutted him in the chin, and he flew back. He stumbled, but managed to land on this feet. I groaned. "Come on!"

"Above!" Al shouted, pointing his nose to the light fixtures, when everybody else was busy talking. "The glass is breaking!"

"NO, I did hit!" Ryohei said, his eyes still firmly shut.

Then, above like Al had pointed out, glass shards began to fall like snowflakes, quickly. Soon enough after all the awe that was spreading around, Ryohei smashed them all with just as much speed as Lussuria.

"Now...Now we can finally fight on even terms...Behold!" He shouted, finally opening his grey eyes. They held his determination, no trace of fear left.

"He can see!"

"That turf-head..."

"Fuck yeah Ryohei! Now kick 'im! Kick 'im hard!"

Reborn smiled, one of happiness more than amusement. "He was going for the lights from the start."

Lussuria smirked. "It doesn't matter if his eyes are open or not. I simply can't believe that the pressure from his punches broke the lights..."

My eyes thinned. "Hey Al, how come Ryohei's sparkling as if someone threw him in a tub of glitter."

"Hmm..." Al sniffed the air, and wavered a little. "It smells of salt..."

"Salt?"

"That's right." Reborn said, answering Tsuna's question. "That was the trick which destroyed the lights."

"Oh, I see." Lussuria smiled in amusement. "The sweat from his dehydration...Only the liquid in it evaporated from the heat! Just the salt remained. And you put the salt on your fists and shot it like a shotgun! Oh?"

"It's too late, even if you've figured it out!" Ryohei regained his some energy while Lussuria was blabbing away. Then, he aimed a blind shot at him, which was easily dodged. But he landed on Ryohei's head as if it was nothing, like throwing something away.

"Ah! Don't make me laugh! My abs are going to split even more."

"What?!"

Just as Ryohei went to reach for him, Lussuria jumped off, and landed meters away, kneeling. "What made me shiver with the force of your punches, because I thought you broke the lights with the force of your pressure. The only one who has done something like that before, the one who unleashed punches shining with light, was the original Guardian of Sun! But I can do such a low-level things as that."

Swiftly, he dashed behind Ryohei and threw a quick one, but in time, Ryohei barely managed to dodge it. In fact, he didn't. It grazed him, and some of the shattered light fixtures that had stayed up above had now loosened, falling to the ground, shattering.

Gokudera was getting anxious. "Tch, he scraped turf-tops head, and copied his move!"

Reborn shook his head. "No, it requires more technique than that. The pressure from his fists blew away the salt from Ryohei's body. He is, indeed, Varia quality."

_Scary,_ I thought, thinking back to the Saturday morning T.V shows that I used to watch with Mason, when Momma and Daniel were still sleeping. Lussuria was the type of guy to come from those shows. Such a hallow thought now.

"Varia quality?" Tsuna asked, still not understanding the ways of the Mafia world. "What's that?"

"Varia is an assassin group that has perfectly accomplished missions said to be impossible for _mere_ humans. No matter when or where these abilities used in assassination, the devil's work, people call these people 'Varia quality' with fear and awe."

Lussuria heard that, and whipped his head around. "As expected from Reborn. Well said!"

"You didn't come here for complements, idiot!" I shouted. "Get back to fighting, grass-head!"

He smirked at the nickname and turned with outstretched arms. "Do you see now? Between you and us, the difference in skill is so great, this has become a game, not a fight!." He turned to look at me. "And for some, a battle of insults, like Squalo and Cat-girl over there!"

"Oh Shut up already! What are you, a fucking tween!?"

"VOOI! DON'T LUMP ME WITH THAT TRASH!"

"Phillipa! What did I say to you earlier!"

"Don't get involved, blah blah blah. But in my defense, he was _so_ asking for it!"

Ryohei did not waver at his attempt to ignite fear. It was too late, for something as petty as that. "Tell me that this is a game, after you take this right fist!"

And just like his inner schoolgirl, he started to dance and clap. "Ooo~ You just don't get it! I copied that punch you just threw! I know all about it!"

"What? You never know until you try!"

"Well said, Ryohei." Colonnello complimented, giving a rare praise. Hell, he must have been on heck of a student! I, never one, got something like that! "That's why you're my student, kora!"

Tsuna started stamping like a child. "Hey Colonnello! Are you okay with this?!"

I waved a hand in front of his face. "Heelllooo?! Tsuna! He's a Spartan teacher, of course he's okay with it! Ryohei is too!"

"Here I go!" He shouted, giving Lussuria another frontal attack. "Yaaah!"

Lussuria dodged. "I'll show you an obstacle that even you cannot overcome!"

Tsuna's frown deepened. "H-He's faster than before!"

_Come on Ryohei..._My mind urged, while Allemande shouted his protests.

And the, Ryohei's eyes opened. Nothing felt normal, when they did. "MAXIMUM CANNON!"

Oh god, it connected with Lussuria's knee again! My gut turned, and I felt a bad vibe, thinking that he's going to break his fist in a minute. "AAaaaahh!"

"Oooo! That sounded wonderful!" Lussuria wagged his hips.

"H-his right hand too!"

Even Colonnello looked worried. "His cell-energy transfer rate is only about ninety percent. With his current amount of training, he must be at his limit."

Oh dear.

Oh dear indeed. Things look fucked right about now, I have to say.

"How long are you going to make us wait!?"

"So impatient!" Lussuria said, replying to his own teammates. "You don't have to tell me! I'm about to!"

Tsuna was at his mental breaking point. "W-What do we do?! W-What can we do?! Reborn!"

"This is baaaad..." I was shaking my head.

"Are you going to leave him like this?" He grunted in frustration and looked up. "COLONNELLO!"

"This is the end." Lussuria said, revving up his arm.

"NO! B-Big brother!"

It was Hana and Kyoko. A-And I-pin and Iemitsu and Basil! Holy fudgesticks!

Reborn twitched. "They can come close, but make sure they aren't harmed, got it?"

I nodded firmly and stood by Hana. "Okay."

Hana looked at the scene, with the upmost hesitation. "Hey, Kyoko, this looks dangerous..."

"Don't worry." I said, flashing a smile. "I'll protect ya!"

Her eyes thinned. "Protect? Who do you think you are?"

Kyoko ran towards the ring, to where her brother was lying on the ground, face down in the dust. I followed. "Why?! Big-brother! You're hurt all over!"

Lussuria knelt. "Are you this little one's sister?" He asked, and when she nodded rather reluctantly, he smiled. "You came at the right time! Your brother is about to lose, and I'm going to give the final blow!"

_Hell, what do we do now?_ I wondered.

"S-Stop Big Brother!" Kyoko clenched her fists. She was starting to become hysterical, calling his name over and over. "You promised you wouldn't fight any more! Big Brother! Big Brother!"

And, with her calling, her started to move. He was barely able to speak. "Yes, after those brutes cut my forehead, I did promise to stop fighting. But I also said that I'm still a man! There may be a time where I have to fight. And if it's going to make you cry...I..._won't lose again!_"

Tsuna gasped at Ryohei's new actions. I could feel his flames even more now. They were burning bright, and I almost didn't want to look at him, for a fear of being blinded. "H-He stood!"

His flames were visible, and they were hugging his body closely. Lussuria jumped high in the air and aimed his knee. "Let's end this!"

"I'll show you! This is the real...MAXIMUM CANNON!" Ryohei yelled with all f his soul, and aimed his flaming fist right at the knee-guard, causing bright sparks. Lussuria yelled, (Okay, it was a scream, but men don't scream. Except for Skull and Tsuna.), and Ryohei yelled a forcing yell of determination in response, pushing forward. Then, the knee-guard broke!

"He broke the knee-guard!"

"Woooo!"

"FINALLY!" Al was happy too. "GOOD!"

Lussuria hit he ground with a _thump!_ and looked back in disbelief. "I-I don't believe it! The metal knee shattered!"

Colonnello smiled, and Reborn moved to my shoulder. Good job, Ryohei."

"Master..."

He floated down. "Now, let's go home Kyoko. I'm tired." And with that, he started to pull Kyoko away from Nami-middle.

"C-Colonnello-Kun!"

Hana followed her friend."W-What's a baby doing here!"

I climbed up onto the stage. "Hey Ryohei, I know you don't look hurt but let me wipe some cream on your bruises..."

He grinned widely, holding up a hand. "It's okay Marsh-san! I'm fine! That was a good fight too, full of tension!"

"Mmm, yeah!" I nodded. "Fun to watch too!"

Reborn smiled. "I agree."

He faced a shaking Lussuria. "Now, hand over the ring."

"N-No, no! I'm Varia!"

_No if you keep whining like an annoying brat..._

"I-I'll win, even with one leg! It'll be easy!" He stood, and Reborn pulled my ear. "Phillipa, hop off the stage."

I nodded and did so, returning to Tsuna's side.

"W-What tenacity..."

"That's not it..." Reborn said.

"It's not?!"

Lussuria looked like he was struggling to stand. "L-Let's go! Let's continue!"

I sighed. "Man, he's like an engine with no petrol."

"Why are you so nervous?" Ryohei asked.

He didn't get a chance to answer because he was shot in the back, with what looked like some sort of dynamite. I looked at Gokudera, and he shrugged when he caught my eye. Wasn't him, his gesture said.

"You pulled it off when necessary." Mammon said, and the man who was holding him up, his hand began smoking like a cannon. "As expected from the boss's assistant, Gola Mosca."

_Dude, d-did he shoot that out of his HAND? WTF?_

Everyone was speechless, and I could feel something bad coming.

"Kill the weak." Reborn said, quoting the Varia. "That is one of the reasons why the Varia is one of the most powerful organizations. Lussuria panicked because he was afraid of that."

"It hurts, but they think its necessary." Al said, who was sitting on the opposite shoulder to Reborn. "That's what they think, spineless brutes."

"H-Hey!" Ryohei stepped forward, but one of the twins, the one wearing a dress, stepped between them while the other checked Lussuria's condition.

"Please stay back." She stated, with no emotion.

"What?"

Her twin stood. "We have confirmed that Lussuria can no longer fight. Thus, Sawagawa Ryohei is the victor in the battle of the over the ring of Sun. This is the end of tonight's battle and starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following night's battle."

"W-What? Will we get to find out already?"

"VOOI!" Squalo was yelling again, but more in a whining voice. "Let me fight next!"

"We will now announce it." The girl said. ("_VOOOI!"_) "Tomorrow night's battle will be Thunder. The Battle between the Guardians of Thunder."

Tsuna looked down at the sleeping form of Lambo. "What! Can he even fight?"

Al chuffed and I frowned. "We're screwed."

"We shall see you tomorrow night." They said together, and disappeared into the night. And then, the structure of the ring broke, almost crushing Ryohei with it. had to brace so that no flying bits would hit me. The large man grabbed Lussuria, tore the ring off his neck at threw it at Ryohei, who caught it.

"That's horrible..." I muttered, hearing footsteps behind us. The girls had returned, and Kyoko was puffing from running too hard.

"T-Tsuna-kun, please tell me, what was my brother doing?"

"Well...ah...um..."

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna closed his eyes, thinking of what to say. Meanwhile, I said hello to Imeitsu and Basil, checking how he was doing.

"A sumo contest." They replied, and I sighed. That was a horrible lie. But heck, it worked. "It's a sumo hybrid contest that's held in a ring."

"It's actually pretty popular." Yamamoto said, inputting his voice. "That was a pretty good match, kid."

"Yeah."

Reborn pulled my ear again, which was starting to hurt. "Take me home Phillipa. I'm tired." And with that said, he fell asleep in my arms, a snot bubble forming.

Tsuna sighed. "R-Reborn..."

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~*Omake*~**

It wasn't a hidden fact that Fia was a mother at a young age of twenty. People's eyes had stared at _her,_ at her _belly,_ and in their minds, they threw unwanted pity, a feeling which she did not need at all. Her parents had died a few months before Phillipa was born, and she was okay with that. Her family's line of work happened to be in the firing line between life and death, so it wasn't uncommon for her to see it's head rearing at her door occasionally.

But now, she had Mason and Daniel. And her first-born, Phillipa, who was following her dreams with a will like her fathers. She was snarky and a smart-ass at times, but that was the way she had been brought up, not use to a normal family life. Heck, the first time she met Daniel, she kicked him in the shin.

I was just after dinner when Reborn called again. Daniel was out with some of his work buddies and Mason was in bed, fast asleep from a day at the zoo. _Monkeys!_ His brain shouted, as he would look at them in their cages._ I love the monkeys!_

"Y'ello, Marsh residence."

On the other line, his voice squeaked through. "Ciaossu Fia."

She placed the magazine down and grabbed the phone out from under her shoulder/head. "Sup. What's shakin' bacon?"

"Yuck." He said in Italian and she could hear Reborn grimacing on the other side. It was a little known fact that he actually didn't prefer to eat meat much, because mainly he drank coffee. Good coffee, not the crap kind. "Why do you still use those silly English phrases?"

"Because they're _fun_ to say. Plus it annoys the heck out of you, so I guess that's a bonus too." Fia began to flick through the magazine, which was a usual women magazines that you could pick up at a supermarket. One that was filled with articles about junk and simple crosswords. Yeah, her life was less than exciting now that she's retired. Although, being a normal mother was _much_ harder than killing someone. You had to feed them, and change them, and _hug_ them. She took a gulp of her drink, a good bottle of red wine. "But seriously, why'd you call? You do know that I already have a husband."

"I know." He paused. "Thought you would like to to know how your daughters going."

"_Our_ Daughter." She said, correcting him. "Get use to calling her that." She put the glass down. "And I talk to her once a week! That should be enough."

"She's already began to develop her barrier skills."

Fia almost dropped her glass, but luckily, it was centimeters above the table, and she didn't spill any of it's contents. "P-Pardon? Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious, _Fia._"

She snorted. "Ha, now we all know that's not true. But really, already? In what, about a month and a bit? Hell, it took me _several_ months to even _see_ my barrier, and I was head of the family!"

"I know." He said, and she could hear a slurping noise. Figures. "She's a lot like you."

"Yeah, but she was more like you when you were younger. Vain and attacks anyone with kicks."

"Yeah, she's temperamental, like you."

"Arrogant, like you."

"Pretty, like you."

Fia smiled, remembering the days on the beach when life didn't matter. "Ciao Reborn."

"Ciaossu, _Mia Fia."_

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

**RA! I'm not dead! School's just handed me a _load_ of HMWK!**

**Haha, quickly updating this in the middle of Art Design. Hope you like it, I've been mostly writing on this on my new laptop, so it should be easier to write and update! Yay!**

**Replies:**

**Mitzuna: Yeah, I blame myself for that one. You know, late night, staring at a computer screen, the letters get all mumbled together and with my vision, or rather _lack of_, I'm likely to spell at least one thing wrong. But anywho, thanks for your review!**

**Viper's girl: Meow meow meow - From Al**

**Adoptedasian123: Thank you *Hugs computer screen*Such an awesome babe!**

**virkelighrtflukt: (Woah, you're username is a mouthful! *Says this after tryong to pronounce it*) Thank you! Like I said to Mitzuna, I'm crap at spelling. *ows* Thanks for R+R!**

**MisanthropicGoddess: Close enough. But it's nice to hear that! Thank you! (I like Al too OuO)**

**Ciaossu!**

**-Verdigurl**


	10. Quick Update

**Hey guys, Verdigurl here. **

**(Obviously. Who else would it be? The fricken tooth fairy?! Maybe. Who knows.)**

**Over the past couple of weeks, I've been quite depressed and sick. (Don't worry, I'm getting better.) But I've been thinking that I should re-write this story for a couple of reasons.**

**-I feel that its been affected by my depression and that it's not really going in the direction I want it to. **

**-Phillipa's character needs work. "Flippant" was the work by one review (Who I am actually quite offended, but I do admit that it's true in some places. SOME, not all.) The way she responds to certain things are *sighs* less than realistic or great. But in saying that, she's not normal, or is in a normal situation. **

**- Allemande needs no work. He's perfect and I'm happy with him. You don't? Well I don't care. I'm keeping him.**

**I never like to delete a story. I never will, even if it's _baaad._ So, feel free to comment, and I'll let you guys know when the revised version will come out. Things may or may not change. **

**-Verdigurl.**


	11. New chapter Update

**Y'ellow guys!**

**Here's the new first chapter!**

** s/ 9229922 /1/ **

**My-Fate-is-Certainly-Uncertain**

**Or if FF has messed up the URL (Which it probably has, no doubt.) Go look it up on my profile/stories page.**

**:)**

**Much love**

**-Verdigurl**


End file.
